Venganza Contra Tanya
by MarceCullenHale
Summary: Por ella perdí todo, mi vida y a mi esposo, por ella estaba en el hospital a punto de morir junto con mis hijas, por ella tenga una nueva vida como vampira y ahora… ahora tengo sed de venganza y recuperar los que siempre debió ser mio… El amor de Edward.
1. Introduccion

**LA VENGANZA**

_Por ella perdí todo, mi vida y a mi esposo, por ella estaba en el hospital a punto de morir junto con mis hijas, por ella tengo una nueva vida como vampira y ahora… ahora tengo sed de venganza y recuperar los que siempre debió ser mio… El amor de Edward._

Esta historia en mía, los personajes no. Contiene Romance, Humor, Horror … y Sangre. M POR FUTUROS LEMMONS Es mi primer Fic

* * *

Introducción

Isabella Marie Masen –o mejor conocida por Bella.- Era una persona exitosa, con una vida perfecta, un marido que la amaba, una familia que la apoyaba, un buen trabajo y a la espera de sus primeras hijas. Los señores Masen eran un matrimonia ejemplar, se llevaban bien con sus vecinos en el lindo vecindario donde viven en Seattle.

Bella era la profesora de literatura en la universidad de Seattle, Edward Masen –su esposo- era un famoso cirujano en Swan Memorial Hospital. Hasta que Tanya Volturi la hija del jefe de la mafia italiana puso sus ojos en Edward, al principio se hizo pasar por una nueva enfermara en el hospital ganándose la amistad de Edward e Isabella, cuando Tanya se entero del embarazo de Bella sus planes de separar lentamente al matrimonio se vinieron a bajo, ella loca de la ira ideo un nuevo plan para deshacerse de ella.

A los seis meses de embarazo ya se sabia que esperaban gemelas, la dicha y jubilo de derrochaban los Masen enfermaban a Tanya. Contacto a su padre Aro Volturi, le contó su planes este al sabes de la fortuna de Edward, no espero mucho y acepto los planes de hija, mandando a los asesinos Marco y Cayo Volturi tíos de Tanya.

El día en que se _"Ejecutaría la misión"_ Bella estaba en la universidad haciendo los arreglos para pasar los últimos dos meses de embarazo en su casa, salió rumbo al hospital donde se encontraría con su esposo, cuando sintió que la agarraban y la dormían. Marco y Cayo la llevaron hasta un pequeño pueblo fuero de Seattle llamado Forsk, en el bosque aun sedada, la violaron, golpearon y se burlaron de ella, dejándola abandonada creyéndola muerta.

En el hospital –ese mismo día- a Edward le llego una carta _"escrita"_ por su esposa diciendo que no soportaba la vida que llevaba por lo que se iría y suicidaría con sus hijas, eso a él lo destrozo, trato de buscarla para hacerla entrar en razón pero ya era tarde, llego a su casa y vio todo tirado y las cosas de ella no estaban, llamo a la policía, ellos dieron por hecho que ya estaría muerta, por lo que buscaron el cadáver, que fue inútil, no lo hallaron. Pasaron los meses y Edward entro en depresión, su único apoyo era su mejor amiga Tanya, ella como lo había planeado lo consoló a superar la _perdida _ganándose el poco cariño que Edward podría sentir. Porque aun sabiendo que se había suicidado siempre amaría a su dulce esposa.

Hoy a dos años de la muerte de Bella, se casaba con Tanya sabiendo que no la amaba, pero ella había sido su soporte para volver a estar vivo. La ceremonia se celebro a lo grande, invitaron –Edward creyendo en Tanya- a muchos empresarios amigos de su padre, los asesinos de su esposa literalmente se burlaron en sus narices asistiendo a la boda.

Tanya estaba feliz ya que con el dineral de Edward no necesitaba de la Mafia, pero el pecado de la codicia la poseyó y quería mas por lo que engañaba a su ya recién esposo con magnates multimillonarios. Pero su felicidad no dudaría mucho, cuando unas fotos torturaran su conciencia, volviéndola loca. Cuando una persona llegara tocando las puertas de la casa de playa donde estaba con su amante le destrozaría la vida, cuando llegara el fantasma de su pasado Bella.


	2. En el Bosque & la vision

**_A_**_qui esta el Capitulo I. Espero que les guste en mi primer Fic asi que acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias._

_**N**o las entretengo mas espero que lo disfruten:  
_

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE & LA VISION**

**BellaPov**

Me sentía débil, no recordaba nada, estaba acostada en algo duro y húmedo era… ¿tierra?. Lentamente abrí los ojos la conciencia estaba volviendo a mí y pude ver que estaba en un bosque _¿Que hago en un bosque?_ Pero deje ese pensamiento atrás cuando un punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y se intensifico en mi vientre, _Oh dios mis niñas_ instintivamente lleve mis manos hacia mi barriga y el terror se apodero de mi, trate de incorporarme, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y me di cuenta que estaba semidesnuda ¿_Pero que rayos me ha pasado? _Entonces recordé a dos personas sujetándome y poniéndome un pañuelo en mi boca & nariz, pequeños flases de recuerdos invadieron mi mente, dos hombres violándome, golpeándome y diciendo cosas:

**Flashback**

Estaba desorientada, no podía mover mi cuerpo, ni abrir los ojos, la garganta la tenia cerrada, no podía hablar con un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero podía escuchar ¿Estaba en un carro? De repente sentí que me levantaban & me tiraban a algo duro, sentí frio y escuchaba pasos y a dos hombres hablar

-Crees que aquí está bien?-pregunto uno de ellos con voz gruesa

-Si, nadie la encontrara- le respondió el otro

-Jajaja Tanya estará feliz de que nos deshacemos de sus estorbos- ¿Tanya? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo esto?

-Porque no nos divertimos un poco con ella es muy hermosa – escuché & sentí que me quitaban la ropa _dios noo, por favor noo, mis hijas_… un dolor desgarrador en mi entrepierna me saco de mis silenciosas suplicas, no podía moverme, ni muchos menos defenderme, ellos se reían & me golpeaban y era seguro iba a morir con mi niñas.

No se cuanto pasaron así, solo quería dejar de sentir y envolverme en la oscuridad, dejar ese sufrimiento… El sonio de un celular se escucho a lo lejos, ya me habían dejado, pero el dolor seguía.

-Marco Volturi – ¿Volturi? ¡Quienes son ellos? – si ya está hecho, - se escucho- está muerta creo, o lo estará pronto – se hizo una pausa - si mi sobrina ya va para haya, el esposito ya recibió la carta, jajaja, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, -otra pausa- si le dire a Cayo – dijo serio y creo que colgó.

-Nos necesitan en Italia al parecer los de la mafia americana, tiene a la hermana de Tanya

-Ok, vámonos- y el sonidos de las llantas desapareciendo a lo lejos. El cansancio pudo conmigo, y me tire al abismo oscuro, dejándome morir.

**Fin del Flashback**

Esa maldita de Tanya le confié mi amistad & así me paga, tratándome de matar, ella era una zorra mentirosa… Pero deje de pensar cuando el dolor regreso a mí, di un grito hasta que me dolió la garganta, con lagrimas en los ojos me lamente, lloraba por mis hijas, lloraba por la ira, el odio y el rencor hacia esa perra, lloraba por que moriría aquí, lloraba porque mi esposo estaba siendo engañado.

-AYUDAAA! – Grite desesperada- Por favor necesito ayuda… MIS HIJAS – seguí gritando, las niñas se movían en mi interior y causaba más dolor & aumentaba mi desesperación – Diooos mis hijaas, necesito ayudaaa.- Gemí sollozando, no se cuento tiempo pase gritando, pero la oscuridad me estaba invadiendo. Sentí unos pasos acercándose hacia mí, fríos brazos me cargaron y me deje atrapar por la oscuridad, con imágenes de mi amado esposo & esa maldita que destruyo mi vida.

**Carlisle POV **

Me llamo Carlisle Cullen y… soy un vampiro de mas de 300 años, fui convertido en Volterra, Italia a la edad de 30 años, junto con mi sobrina Rosalie de 18**, **tenemos –se podría decir- una familias a la que amo:

-Esme mi esposa, tiene 250 años, aparenta 25;

tengo tres hijos adoptivos:

-Emmett esposo de Rose, tiene 205 años, aparenta 19; Alice de 196 años, aparenta 17 Y su esposo Jasper de 259 años, aparenta 20.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Estaba con Rosalie cazando en el interior del bosque de Forks ya que en ese pueblo estaba nuestra residencia, nuestra familia cazaba animales, respetábamos a la especie humana, En íbamos de regreso a casa cuando unos gritos agónicos inundaron la silenciosa noche, pidiendo ayuda, llegando a nosotros el olor dulzón de la sangre humana, como medico mis instintos se activaron y sin pensarlo dos veces fui, guiado por el olor hacia la procedencia de los gritos, con Rose pisándome los talones, llegamos hasta un pequeño claro, donde una mujer de unos 23 años yacía tirada en el suelo, semi desnuda y sangrando, pero lo que nos puso en alerta más que todo fue que estaba embarazada & sufriendo un aborto.

-Carlisle, hay que ayudarla- exclamo Rose, la mire y asentí, rápidamente la cargué y corriendo a velocidad vampírica nos dirigimos al hospital donde trabajo, disminuidos la velocidad cuando llegamos y entre a la sala de emergencia. Las enfermeras llevaron una camilla y la preparamos para cirugía.

Tres horas después, con dos gemelas prematuras, una madre casi moribunda y desconocida, las enfermeras se encargaron de de curar su heridas de extremidades y espalda. Estaba arreglando en papeleo, en mi oficina, cuando me llamearon que ella ya había despertado, me dirigía a la habitación, y ella estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados, pero por su respiración sabia que estaba despierta, se percato de mi presencia y abrió los ojos, eran de un marrón achocolatado, hasta ahora me había percatado que era muy pálida casi llegando a la palidez de mi especie, no sé porque pero un instinto de protección hacia ella, el mismo que tenia hacia mi familia. Camine hacia ella, examine sus signos vitales y estaba estable.

-Hola – la salude - mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen

-H-hola Doc. Cullen – dijo con dificultad

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunte

-Isabella… Masen – dudo al final – pero dígame Bella

-Ok Bella, ¿como te sientes?

-Un poco débil- su mirado bajo a su estomago, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Qué …que paso con mis hijas? – dijo alterada llevando sus manos a su vientre

-Shhh… cálmate, tus hijas están bien – la tranquilice- cuando te encontramos estabas con contracciones, afortunadamente logramos salvarlas, pero son prematuras estarán en una incubadoras esta que sus pulmones se desarrollen totalmente – explique.

-Cuando podre verlas?

-Te las traeremos dentro de unas horas, ellas se tendrán que quedar aquí por lo menos unas tres semanas – le dije pero en su rostro vi preocupación

-Pe…pero no tengo donde ir, una mujer de la… mafia mando a… matarme – y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quería protegerla a ella y a sus hijas, no sé qué lazo me unía a ella, pero tenía esa necesidad.

-Cálmate, ¿tienes familia?- le pregunte acariciando su mano, con un poco de miedo por mi temperatura pero no se alejo.

-No, creo que les han hecho cree que estoy muerta y tengo miedo de regresar- dijo apretando mi mano.

-Está bien- dije tocando su frente- veremos que podemos hacer, para mientras duerme un poco, en unas horas te traeré a tus hijas para que puedas verlas- dije saliendo de la habitación. Cuando llegue a la sala de espera a buscar a Rosalie, me lleve una sorpresa toda la familia estaba ahí.

**Alice POV**

Estaba en casa haciendo unos bocetos para mi nueva colección, ya que soy una diseñadora de modas, pero como no puedo salir mucho en público, todo lo hago por internet, en fin termine de hacer, mis dibujos cuando mi vista se nublo e imágenes aparecieron en mi mente.

Una mujer en el hospital de Carlisle con dos pequeñas, la escena cambio, la misma mujer con nosotros conviviendo, las niñas como de un año, volvió a cambiar la visión, ella como vampira estaba en una casa destruida…

La vista volvió a mí, rápidamente baje a la sala donde mi hermano y esposo jugando en la Wii.

-JAZZ, EMM, ESME – les llame, Esme llego desde el jardín agitada

-¿Que pasa hija?

-Hay que ir al hospital- todos me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-¿Por que? ¿pasa algo con Carlisle? – pregunto Emmett

-No se pero hay que ir- dije corriendo hacia el garaje y subiendo a mi Porshe, todos en n segundo ya estaban dentro del auto- Tuve una visión - les informe mientras conducía hacia el hospital. Cuando llegamos estaba Rosalie sentada en una de las sillas.

-Rose ¿que ha pasado? – ella se sorprendió, y se levanto

-Estábamos cazando y vinos a una mujer embarazada, casi muerta en medio del bosque, hace como cuatro horas que Carlisle entro a cirugía con ella, no se como están. – dijo muy preocupada, raro en ella que de todos es la única que no les da importancia a los humanos. Las Puertas se abrieron y salió un Carlisle con un semblante de preocupación y sorpresa. Nos conto de Isabella y sus hijas y le dije de mi visión.

-Entonces – dijo Rose- cuidaremos de ellas, en voz y ojos había esperanza, no sé que le pasaba.

-Rose, primero hay que contarle que somos y saber si quisiera nuestra ayuda, quizá se asuste – dijo Esme en un tono maternal.

-Si hija, en un rato visitare a Bella, hablare con ella y veremos que decide por lo tanto quiero que vallan a casa, les llamare si hay novedades – nos dijo Carlisle, todos nos fuimos a casa un poco ilusionados y esperanzado.


	3. Conociendo a los Cullen Parte I

**CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN PARTE I**

**BellaPov**

Un olor a limpio y el sonido de un _pip, pip, pip _me despertó, estaba desorientada, quise llevar mi mano hacia mi frente pero algo me lo impidió, vi que había una vía intravenosa en mi brazo, y me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, así que baje mi mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho en el silencio de la habitación, abrí lentamente mis ojos y un hombre muy a puesto, de cabellos rubios creo que unos años mayor que yo, el era increíblemente pálido, sus ojos eran de un color extraño jamás vi ese color ámbar tan intenso, no sé porque pero tenía algo extraño y lo que me llamo la atención es que cuando su mano tomo la mía era muy fría aun con la aire acondicionado, pero no me asustaba más bien me sentía protegida . Me dijo que era el Doc. Carlisle Cullen el fue quien que me hayo en el bosque, también fue el que asistió a mis hijas que nacieron prematuras y se quedarían en el hospital unas semanas, entre en pánico nos sabia donde estaba si volvía a Seattle probablemente me reconocerían y Tanya no dudaría en volver a intentar asesinar a mi hijas y a mí. Le conté sobre un poco sobre Tanya y su relación con la mafia y mis miedos a que ella pudiera hacernos algo. Me dejo diciendo que dentro de poco vería a mis niñas. Realmente estaba muy cansada y empezaba a sentir unas leves molestias por todo el cuerpo y no tarde en dormirme.

Me desperté cuando unos tenues rayos de sol invadieron la habitación, había un pequeño reloj en la pared de enfrente, cosa que el día anterior no me fije marcaba las 8:15, me fije en el cuarto las paredes era –como en la mayoría de los hospitales- de color blanco hueso, la camilla donde me encontraba estaba un poco en medio de la habitación, a mi izquierda se encontraba una gran ventada con cortinas a los lados, un pequeño sillón y una silla los dos de color café y en la un esquina un pequeño televisor. Era muy acogedor, muy diferente a las lujosas habitaciones del Hospital donde trabaja Edward, dios mi Ed ha de estar sufriendo en estos momentos, con esa perra a su lado ¿Por qué ella tuvo que llegar a nuestras vidas y destruirlas?, yo no me considero una mujer rencorosa y violenta pero atentar con la vidas de mis hijas y la felicidad de mi familia, era algo que no puedo soportar… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Doc. Cullen y dos enfermeras entraron con mis bebes, dios mío verlas tan pequeñitas e indefensas en esas incubadoras, encogieron mi corazón, ellas literalmente alegraron mi día.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Bella – Me pregunto el Doc. Cullen

- Muchos mejor Doc. Cullen, solo siento unas molestias – le conteste pero mi vista rápidamente fue a mis hijas, les habían puesto unos trajecitos blancos.

-Por favor dime Carlisle, Bella –Asentí mirándolo- y las molestias son porque los sedantes se te están pasando, después de que comas te daré unas pastillas para el dolor.

-Ok, ¿puedo agarrar a mis hijas? – queriendo tenerlas en mis brazos

-Ahorita no las podemos sacar de las incubadoras, pero te quitaremos los las vías para que puedas pararte-me dijo, después de eso las enfermeras retiraron todos los cables y agujas de mi cuerpo, me ayudaron a sentarme en el sillón y por medio de unas como ventanitas que tenían las incubadoras, toque a mis hijas, eran suavecitas y arrugaditas, estaban rojitas y aun no abrían los ojos. Carlisle les pidió a las enfermeras que se fueran. Se giro hacia a mi y hablo

-Bella quiero hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas- me dijo caminando hacia mí y sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-Están bien ¿sobre qué?- acepte

-Bueno primero decirte que mi familia y yo estaríamos encantados de recibirlas en nuestra casa y segundo… pues no sé si ya te diste cuenta que soy ammm… diferente –dijo como si tratara de contarme un secreto yo asentí y anime a que siguiera. – pues mi familia y yo somos vampiros, pero antes de que te asustes quiero aclararte que nosotros no matamos gente, nos alimentamos de animales, somos como vegetarianos- dijo lo ultimo como un poco de humor y no temí de él, me sentía a salvo.- Y algunos de nosotros poseemos dones –eso me sorprendió- por ejemplo, mi hijo adoptivo Jasper, controla las emociones y mi hija Alice ve el futuro- wow si ella ve el futuro quizás me vio venir.-

-Ohh! Y yo pensé que los vampiros, solo tenían súper velocidad y volaban- dije para aligerar el habiente ya que estaba algo tenso.- Carlisle yo si me había dado cuenta de que eras diferente, y ahora que se porque no siento miedo es más me siento seguro, pero no quiero ser una carga para ustedes-dije avergonzada

-No, Bella no lo serias ya hable con mi familia y están más que emocionados a que aceptar ir con nosotros, cuidaremos de ti y de tus hijas aparte no tienes a donde ir con ellas – Touche, tenia razón.

-Bueno - dije rendida – esta bien aceptare ir con ustedes

-Bien – dijo alegre –Llamare a mis hijas para que te traigan ropa y las conozcas, ellas están ansiosas. Te dejo solas con ellas –señalo a las pequeñas- dentro de media hora se las llevaran y te traerán la comida- después de eso se fue y me que solas con ellas y en ese momento las lagrimas cayeron por mi mejías. Metí una mano en cada incubadora y agarre sus manitas.

-Ya están aquí, mis niñas, no les pasara nada- les dije acariciando sus caritas, después de eso llegaron las enfermeras y se las llevaron y dejaron mi comida, que consistía en una crepa de pollo con salsa blanca, ensalada y jugo de naranja. Después de comer, llegaron unas enfermeras y me dieron unas pastillas para el dolor y me dijeron que en la tarde volverían a traer a las niñas.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, estaba viendo "The Blind Side" donde sale Sandra Bullock que estaba pasando en la televisión, estaba concentrada cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

-Pase – dije y unas chicas unos años menor que yo entraron, las dos eran pálidas y sus ojos eran del mismo color de Carlisle así que supuse que eran sus hijas, una era pequeña casi de mi estatura, su cabello era negro como la noche muy corto con las puntas en diferente direcciones, su apariencia se asemejaba a su duende, la otras era más alta y su cabello era rubio y largo, con un cuerpo escultural, las dos traían una especia de maleta pequeña.

-Hola- dijo la pequeña – soy Alice Cullen y ella es Rosalie Cullen – Señalo a la otra- tu eres Isabella ¿cierto?

-Sí y solo Bella, un gusto ustedes con hijas de Carlisle ¿verdad?

-Ok, Bella y si bueno Rose es su sobrina y yo soy hija adoptiva de el- me explico- ¿ya te conto que vivirás con nosotros?-pregunto

-Sí, ya me contó- respondí- también me dijo que... ustedes son ammm vampiros- dije un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes no te morderemos - Dije la rubia Rosalie con humor haciéndonos reír, ellas ya me caían bien.

-Jajaja Ok Ok – volvieron a tocar y para mi sorpresa venia Carlisle, con mis bebes

-Bueno al parecer se adelantaron y ya se conocen - dijo viendo a Rosalie y a Alice – Aquí están tus niñas- dijo dejándolas a la par de la camilla venían dormidas

-hay pero son bien chiquitas – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y dando pequeños saltitos

-¿Cómo se llaman?- y hasta ese momento se me había olvidado ponerles nombre

-Ammm… Realmente con todo lo que ha pasado se me ha olvidado ponerles nombre – dije

-Bueno pues es hora de ponerles, ya habías pensado en algunos – pregunto Carlisle y eso me recordó que con Edward habíamos ya habíamos decidido los nombres

-Si- dije con cierta nostalgia - con mí… esposo ya lo habíamos decidido – los ojos me picaban estaba a punto de llorar

-Bella no te sientas mal, ya verás que las personas que te hicieron esto las pagaran, pero ahora tienes que estar fuertes para ellas - Dijo Carlisle tomando mis manos dándome apoyo-

-Es verdad – dije quitando la lagrima que corría por mi mejía.

-Y ¿Cómo les pondrás? – dijo Alice

-Pues los nombres que habíamos pensado son Elizabeth Gabriela y Emmy Vanessa – dije

-Me gustan – volvieron a decir las dos al mismo tiempo, Reí – Y ¿quién es quién? – pregunto Alice

-Ammm… - murmure viendo a las niñas, las dos tenían pelo cobrizo como su padre, pero tenían mi nariz, las dos eran un mezcla de nosotros, solo faltaba que abrieran los ojos y saber de qué color eran - Pues… Ella -dije señalando a la izquierda- será Elizabeth y ella – dije señalando a su hermana – Sera Emmy. – Carlisle mientras tanto les escribía los nombres en unos como cartoncito color rosado que estaba pegados al frente de las incubadoras

-Bella que apellido les pondrás, notros ya las consideramos unas Cullen, pero es tu decisión – dijo Carlisle dudando

-Pues no se quiero que sean Masen ese mi apellido de casada pero con todo lo que ha pasado, sería muy peligroso si ellos se enteraran que hay niñas con apellidos Masen Swan – dije y era cierto si descubrieran que estamos vivas, no dudarían en buscarnos

-Porque no les ponemos Cullen Masen, si se enteran pensaran que son otra familia del mismo apellido y como se no tendrán el tuyo no sospecharían nada – me dijo Rose pensativa me sorprendió que ellas supieran de la mafia pero de seguro Carlisle les habrá contado lo que paso. Y no parecía una mala idea

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, entonces si pongámosles así – acepte Rose y Ali (ya les había puesto diminutivo) empezaron a saltar y aplaudir despertando a Elizabeth y a Emmy que empezaron a emitir pequeños sollozos, ellas al escuchar el llanto de las niñas se callaron.

-Shhh bebes – empecé a calmarlas, que al poco tiempo volvieron a quedar dormidas

-Carlisle ¿Por qué siempre están dormidas? – las veces que me las trajeron venían dormidas

- Pues ellas como son prematuras no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo despiertas, pero cuando sus pulmones se desarrollen completamente estarán más activas – me respondió

Nos quedamos hablando sobre cuando me seria dada de alta y mudarme con los Cullen, Carlisle nos dijo que mañana podría salir pero yo no quería dejas a las bebes solas en el hospital, así que a Alice se le ocurrió de que las lleváramos a casa junto con las incubadoras como Carlisle es director del hospital podría llevarse el equipo necesario y devolverlo después, entonces quedamos que mañana nos iríamos del hospital a casa de los Cullen y comensar una nueva vida.

* * *

Hola Mujersitas! Que les parecio? Les Gusta? Sugerancias? Merece Reviews o me Linchan? Jejeje

Gracias por sus Reviews y ponerla como sus favoritos, como dice Wiil Turner de Piratas del Caribe "Un armero se complace, cuando su trabajo de aprecia" en este casi seria autora pero ustedes captan;)

**ContestandoReviews**

-**sabi07: **me alegra que te guste y si la seguire:)

** -LoreMolina:** Es cierto, este fic se me ocurrio cuando vi unas historias de mujeres violadas y asesinadas & pense "Esa gente merece morir, no son seres humanos" y tan tan la creacion de esta historia:)

-**Maya Cullen Masen: **Aqui un nuevo capi:) y si hare sufrii muuuuuchoo a Tanya & no solo a ella, jajaja cierto es buena sugerencia, como ves las niñas son Masen yo tambien queria ese apellido pero tambien Cullen, asi que cree el problema del Apellido de Bella y se los cambie...

**-montego** **24**: buenopor ahora todo sera color de rosa pero ya veremos que pasa despues...

El siguiente capi espero subirlo por lo menos dentro d dias, no tengo dias definidos para actualizar, hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Conociendo a los Cullen Parte II

**CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN PARTE II**

**AlicePov**

Siii! Bella y las niñas se irían a vivir con nosotras, yo lo sabia Jaa! Estaba emocionada, hay que ir a comprar ropa, muebles para el cuarto de Emmy y Elizabeth, también para el cuarto de Bella, comida humana, cosas para bebe & en poco tiempo solo tengo 20 horas para hacerlo.

-ALICEE – grito Rose – deja de saltar, vas a hacer un agujero en el asiento – ya estábamos en el BMW de ella – me podrías decir que te tiene tan inquieta… bueno más de lo normal.

-Rose hay que llamar a Esme para ir al centro comercial y comprar las cosas para los cuartos de las niñas y Bella, también hay que comprar ropa, comida para bebes y todo lo necesario.

-Ok Ok ya llamo a Esme y que nos espere en el centro comercial

Después de llamar a Esme, nos dirigimos a Port Angeles, en el centro comercial fuimos a Baby Dior a comprar ropita para las princesas, después a Aguna Baby compramos las cunitas, las sillas para el carro y todos los muebles necesarios; para Bella compramos ropa en diferentes tiendas como en Stradivarius, MANGO, Woman Secret y Victorias Secret, después de seis horas de comprar, nos fuimos a casa a decorar los cuarto y darle la bienvenida a mi nueva hermana y mis sobrinas.

**BellaPov**

Después de hablar con Carlisle y las chicas, se llevaron a Emmy y Lizzy, cene y me dieron las pastillas para el dolor y me quede dormida. Al día siguiente las enfermeras me ayudaron a asearme y cambiarme para esperar a que me dieran el alta Alice me había dejaron la tarde anterior un bolso con ropa que era un vestido manga larga un poco arriba de la rodilla, unas medias café, y botas en otro tono de café. (Foto en mi Perfil)

Eran las 12:00 pm cuando Carlisle llego a la habitación

-Bella estas hermosa – dijo al llegar, sentí mis mejías sonrosadas

-Gracias

-Bien iremos a la recepción a firmar unos papeles y nos podremos ir – dijo cuando salir de la habitación y nos dirigíamos al ascensor

- Carlisle y ¿cómo nos llevaremos las niñas? – pregunte preocupada

-Ah sí, bueno como las niñas ya están más desarrolladas solo necesitaran unos dos días más en las invocadoras, así que unos enfermeros nos seguirán en la ambulancia hasta la casa. – me informo, me sentí aliviada.

Llegamos a la recepción del hospital y me entregaron los papeles, me llamo la atención que estaban a nombre de Isabella Marie Cullen Masen, Carlisle me explico que esa sería mi nueva identidad y yo aunque se supone que este muerta siempre seré Masen.

Como ya había terminado el turno de Carlisle nos fuimos en su auto era un Mercedes último modelo, negro. (Foto en mi Perfil) El viaje del hospital a la casa fue un poco largo en se tiempo Carlisle, m conto un poco sobre su historia.

-¿Carlisle? – dije dudosa

-Si Bella – volteo a verme

- Este… ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?

- Pues fue hace aproximadamente 300 años, vivía en Londres mi padre, mi tío y mi hermano –padre de Rosalie- eran miembros de una orden cazadores de criaturas sobrenaturales, yo me uní cuando cumplí 20 años, a mis 25 habíamos exterminado a 30 vampiros, cuando estábamos rastrando un pequeño aquelarre encontramos a unas personas que fueron atacados por estos, ahí conocí a la que sería mi esposa Anne después de haberla salvado volvimos a la aldea donde vivíamos a los meses nos casamos y después nació mi hijo, cuando tenía 30 un aquelarre de unos 10 vampiros nos atacaron, destruyeron todo y asesinaron a todos – incluyendo a mi esposa e hijo – en la desesperación del ataque solo Rosalie y yo logramos huir al bosque pero ahí nos atraparon y nos llevaron a Italia, donde conocimos a los Vulturi, ellos son como los reyes de los vampiros, nos condenaron a ser convertidos, años después conocí a Esme y Rose conoció a Emmet, Alice y Jasper nos encontraron y formamos una familia. – Termino de contar, yo estaba impresionada, me sumí en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que llevamos hasta que Carlisle llamo mi atención.

-Bella ya llegamos – dijo, y me dije en la enorme casa en medio del bosque, era de dos planta, con grandes paredes de cristal, como ventanas. (Foto en mi Perfil)

- Wow! – Exclame – que hermosa en tu casa.

- Ven entremos la familia las está esperando – dijo y me di cuenta que los paramédicos estaban bajando a la niñas en sus respectivas incubadoras, ya adentro de la casa estaban Rose y Alice, de la mano con –los que supuse eran sus parejas-

-BELLA! – Gritaron y corrieron hacia mi abrazándome – Ya tenemos a las princesas – dijo Rose viendo a mis hijas. Un carraspeo nos saco de muestro abrazo

-He chicas – dijo Carlisle – ya que presentar a Bella a la Familia

Alice se separo del abrazo

-Cierto mira Bella Ella es Esme esposa de Carlisle y nuestra madre – la mujer era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello de color caramelo, era un poco baja y delgada ella se acerco a mí y me dio un cálido abrazo, bueno no cálido ya que era su piel estaba fría, pero aun así se sintió muy maternal.

-Hola Bella es bueno tenerlas aquí – dijo cuando nos separamos. Unos brazos enormes me levantaron del piso y me dieron vuelta por el aire y una risa de niño pequeño invadieron mis oídos – Hola hermanita

-Emmett bájala! – escuche y lo siguiente fueron mis pies tocando el suelo

-Bella disculpa a Emmett que se comporta de cómo un niño de 5 años – dijo Rose y me fije en su pareja el tal Emmett era enorme parecía un ropero andante muy intimidante, pero con cara de niño pequeño con hoyuelos, su cabello era oscuro y rizado.

- Bueno el ultimo que falta es mi querido esposo Jasper – dijo alegremente Alice, Jasper tenía aspectos felinos, cabellera un poco larga y ondulada de color dorado casi como el de Rose, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett.

- Hola – lo salude solo me respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza – Muchas gracias por dejarnos vivir con ustedes, realmente nos han salvado – les agradecí pero mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido.

- No Bella – dijo Esme abrazándome – para nosotros es un gusto tenerlas aquí y no te preocupes por nada, haremos lo posible para mantenerlas a salvo.

- Gracias – susurre

- Ya basta de tristezas, tienes de ver tu cuarto y el de las niñas – dijo Alice guiándome hacia las gradas

- Hey! Alice espera hay que llevar a las niñas también no solo a Bella – la regaño Esme - ¿Y por cierto como se llaman esas linduras? – dijo con reproche y es cierto con tanto ajetreo me había olvidado de presentar a las niñas.

- Bueno ellas son Elizabeth Gabriela y Emmy Vanesa Cullen Masen – dije señalando a las niñas que ya se habían despertado

- Carlisle ¿podemos sacarlas ya de las incubadoras? – pregunto Alice

- Si pero solo un rato – sacamos a las niñas yo agarre a Lizzy y Esme a Emmy y se dispusieron a enseñarme las habitaciones la mia y la de las niñas estaban en la segunda planta. Primero vinos la de la niñas que era completamente blanca con dos cunas del mismo color con mosquitero en la pared de atrás habían flores y mariposas de un rosado muy pálido, a la par de las cunas había un gran mueble donde irían la ropa. (Foto en mi perfil)

- Guao! Es muy hermosa – exclame y me guiaron a la que sería la mía, y me volví a quedar boquiabierta, lo primero en que me fije eran la pared donde estaba la cama era roja con diseños en blanco y negro, la cama era grande, las sabanas, las almohadas, el cabecero y las mesitas de noche eran de distintos todos de café, a la derecha habían dos puestas muy separadas y blancas supuse que serian el armario y el baño.

- De veras no sé cómo agradecerle por todo lo que están haciendo con nosotras

- Bella ustedes ya son parte de la familia – dijo Carlisle

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en la sala charlando, riendo de las bromas de Emmett, me contaron cómo fueron convertidos y muchas cosas más, yo les conté un poco sobre mi vida, mi trabajo pero no di muchos detalles ya que me dolía recordar todo, aun que no creo que con el tiempo logre perdonar tantas desgracias que me hicieron pasar la familia Volturi, pero eso si pegarían cada uno de ellos por casi haber matado a mis hijas.

* * *

**Holaaa! Mujercitas bueno ya volvi con un nuevo capitulo algo corto. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y su tienes sugerencias pues con mucho gusto las aceptare tambien criticas. Dentro de poco hare unos capitulos EDWARD POV, veremos como reaciona ante la desaparicion de Bella y las niñas.**

**RespondiendoReviews**

******-LeslieCullenJb: **Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo:) y Actualizo casa tres o cuatro dias mas o menos

-** .miau: **Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-**LoreMolina: **Tu Review me gusto, y bueno Edward paso mucho tiempo cuestionandose si era cierto o no lo que decia la carta. El se caso con Tanya porque cree que es su polo a tierra, ya que ella disque estubo para suportar la perdida junto a él, Edward no ama a Tanya solo le tiene cariño, el viva o muerta siempre le sera fiel a Bella en todos los sentidos sexual y emocionalmente, asi qu si Tanya se llevara una gran decepcion jajaja! y eso lo veremos con los capitulo contados por Edward.

-**dioda:** Yo tambien voy a disfrutar masagrar a Tanya emocional y fisicamente :D

-**montego 24: **Jejeje, si Hago todo lo posible para por lo menos actualizar una vez a la semana

-**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock: **Jajaja igualmente me emociono escribiendo, Me alegra que te guste

-**Lili4ever: **Me alegra que te guste, Besos

**Bueno un gran abrazo a todas las personitas que las han agregado a sus favoritos y a las que les han dado en Follow! **


	5. Ayuda

Hola mujercitas, siento si la emociones pero no es un capitulo, solo queria piderles un favor y es que necesito que alguien me pueda hacer una imagen para esta historia ya que la Pc donde tengo el editor de imagenes tiene viruz y en mi mini laptop no lo puedo bajar, asi que si alguien puede ayudarme a hacerla pues mandenme un mensaje y les mando mis ideas para la images

PORFAA!

PD: Actualizare quiza mañana o pasado mañana...


	6. No lo creo

_Me tarde si lo se abajo les dare una peque explicacion del porque. Para este capitulo me inspire en dos canciones del Album de Alesana A Place Where The Sun In Silent que son:_

_**A Forbidden Dance**_

_**The Temptress**_

_Pero no especificamente de las canciones ya que el album es como una historia y tiene capitulos escritos, asi que les dejare el link en mis perfil y si quieren podran leer esos capitulos y veran como me inspire. Bueno no las distraigo mas y espero que les guste este Edward POV. _

* * *

**NO LO CREO**

**EdwardPov**

_14 DE OCTUBRE 2010_

Desde que me había levantado había tenido un mal presentimiento, peor lo había dejado pasar tenía que concentrarme en las cirugías que tenía programadas para hoy_. _Eran las 3:00 pm y esperaba a mi sexy esposa que como era costumbre venia a verme al hospital y contarme un poco sobre su día, hoy era su ultimo día de clases en la universidad ya que falta poco para el nacimiento mis primeras hijas y tenía que estar en reposo. 3:30 y la sensación de que algo andaba mal volvió a mí, sentía una gran opresión en el estomago y Bella no contestaba el celular, me estaba desesperando era raro en ella llegar tarde y si lo hacía me avisaba.

4:00 pm Irina mi secretaria llamo diciendo me habían mandado una carta, la deje pasar y me entrego la carta que decía: EDWARD MASEN, la abrí y me fije que estaba escrita a PC, empecé a leerla

_Edward, solo quiero hacer esto simple y rápido, ya no quiero esta vida, es mas ya no quiero vivir lo siento pero no te soporto, a ti a estas criaturas que llevo en mi estomago, así que solo quiero pedirte perdón por haber hecho perder el tiempo conmigo, quiero que seas feliz con otra persona. Adiós_

¿QUE ES ESTO? Bella no me dejaría, no dios hemos pasado muchas cosas para que de un día para otro decida hacerme esto, dios esto está mal, debe ser una broma. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, no de tristeza si no de desesperación, rápidamente agarre mis cosas, le dije a Irina que cancelara todas mis citas y busque mi auto, arranque y fui a nuestra casa, cuando llegue las cosas de ella no estaban, llame a la policía, reportando un secuestro, porque eso es lo que era, ella no se suicidaría por dios la conozco desde la infancia y sé que éramos felices, su mayor sueño era ser madre es obvio que esa carta no fue hecha por ella.

Cuando llego la policía, les conté todo ellos querían esperar 48 horas ver si pedían rescate, pero dios 48 horas que no les harían a ellas.

Llame a mis padres y a padres de ella, en media hora ellos ya estaban a la casa.

-Edward ¿Qué paso? – dijo Charlie padre de Bella, ex policía de Seattle

- Me mandaron esta carta – se entregue – pero yo sé que no es de ella ¡Es de suicidio! ¡Bella no nos haría esto! – dije llevando mis manos a mi cabello con desesperación.

- Hijo! cálmate si las hallaremos – mi madres Elizabeth trato de calmarme sin éxito alguno

Renee -la madre de Bella- y mi madre lloraba sin cesar, mi padre Anthony y Charlie llamaban a no sé a quienes y yo estaba desesperado. No se cuanto paso pero yo estaba demasiado sumido de mi angustia, hasta que una mano pequeña toco mi hombro.

-Edward – voltee hace la mujer que me llamaba y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga Tanya, ella al verme me dio un fuerte abrazo – Cariño ya me contaron lo que paso, no te preocupes la hallaremos – dijo acariciando mis cabellos, yo me aferre a ella, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Al día siguiente, la policía nos informo que empezarían la búsqueda.

Una semana y nada, la familia estaba destrozada yo no salía del cuarto que aun olía a ella, había tantos recuerdos de nosotros en la casa, cada rincón, cada esquina estaba la presencia de ella.

Estaba en nuestra cama tratando de dormir, la lluvia corriendo por la fría noche de octubre. _Me encontraba en un gran pasillo largo y escuro, me sentía en paz, aliviado, toda la angustia de estos días había desaparecido, de repente unas luces en el techo se encendieron, dejándome ciego por unos momento y rebelando la blancura del largo pasillo, al final de este habían dos puestas negras, mis pies por voluntad propia comenzaron a caminar, se empezó a escuchar un susurro, era una voz de mujer, pero no entendía lo que decía. Mientras más me iba acercando a las puertas, el susurro se hacía más fuerte._

_-Edward…- se escucho, la voz era como el canto de una sirena, era tan atrayente que mis pies empezaron a correr, pero las puertas se alejaban._

_-Edward... Edward…- repitió la sirena, seguía corriendo, pero no avanzaba quería con desesperación llegar hacia esas puertas y buscar a la dueña de esa voz. _

_No sé cuanto corrí pero al fin llegue al final del pasillo, trate de abrirla puerta de la izquierda pero nada, trate con la otra y se abrió, un destello de luz nublo mi vista, entonces todo cambio estaba en un bosque con un gran risco, enfrente de mi un gran puente de manera vieja sujeta por cuerdas que balanceaba en el abismo y al final del puente estaba ella, la mujer con voz de sirena, era hermosa, la criatura más hermosa que había visto, no le podía ver el rostro, pero su presencia hacia que todo el tiempo se detuviera, vestía una largo y ligero vestido que resplandecía con la luz del ocaso que se movía con el viento, los lados estaban desgarrados rebelando sus caderas que hasta el más santo hombre hubiera caído bajo sus encantos. No había nada ni nadie que me impidiera acercarme a ella. Su pequeña y blanca mano se elevo invitándome a llegar hasta ella. En ese momento me di cuenta que mi cuerpo había quedado paralizado._

_Fue entonces cuando me percate de unos sonidos de pasos aproximándose y recupere el control sobre mi cuerpo, me di la vuelta y no encontré nada, solo una brisa fría golpeo mi rostro, voltee hacia la mujer de blanco y su voz de sirena invadió el busque donde nos encontrábamos, tentándome a cruzar el puente y reunirme con ella. Y por fin con el control sobre mi cuerpo, me dispuse a cruzar el puente, corrí con una acritud que solo nace con el deseo bestial hacia la carne, mis pies intercambiaban lugares uno por uno, pero cada tablón que pasaba iba desapareciendo. Vi como la tentadora se quedaba rígida pero antes que de pudiera pasar algo mas, ya estaba cayendo, mire hacia abajo y las olas de un mar negro se aproximaba hacia a mi. En el instante en que iba a caer la voz de mi tentadora se escucho:_

_-Edward… Te Amo. – Y golpee las olas dejándome morir en ellas._

Me levante de golpe, sudado, las sabanas y las almohadas tiradas en el suelo, el sol se filtraba por la ventana, voltee hacia la mesita a mi lado y el reloj apuntaba las 8:50 am, mi respiración era agitada, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose me saco de mis pasamientos Tanya entro y me miro.

-¿Edward? – se alarmo - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo y se acerco a mi quitando de mis mejías las lagrimas que no se en qué momento derrame.

-Nada solo una pesadilla muy vivida, ya paso – la tranquilice, Tanya había sido de un gran apoyo en estos días, dándome fuerza para seguir.

-Ok, te traje el desayuno, hoy vuelves al hospital y necesitas fuerza – se me había olvidado que hoy era lunes y volvía al hospital, mientras la policía y un agente privado –idea de Tanya- investigaban el desaparecimiento de mi esposa, ya no se podía hacer nada solo esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días Dr. Masen – saludo Irina – quería decirle que de parte de todo el hospital sentimos mucho lo que le ha pasado a su esposa. – yo solo asentí con una leve sonrisa

-Gracias Irina, pero bueno hay que volver al trabajo – tenia que distraerme con algo – que tenemos para hoy.

-Bueno solo hay dos operaciones programas para hoy – dijo dándome los expedientes de los pacientes.

_Dos meses después_

Dos meses de pura agonía los policías y el investigador no lo encontraron nada es como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra, hasta publicamos anuncios en el periódicos y en la televisión y nada, me la pasaba en el cuarto encerrado escuchando música que nos gustaba, viendo videos que habíamos hechos cuando éramos novios, videos de la boda, en nuestra luna de miel, los videos de las ecografías de mis niñas, soy masoquista pero que importa si eso hace que me sienta cerca de ella. Mis padres, Charlie y Renné venían a visitarme casi a diario, Tanya era mi apoyo cuando no estaba en el cuarto ella estaba ahí dándome su compañía, aunque nunca seria y se sentiría la misma compañía que con Bella. En el trabajo hacia todo lo posible para dar lo mejor de mí, había tenido casos difíciles pero siempre con los mejores resultados.

Hacia mas o menos una semana que algunos los alumnos de mis esposa llegaron a la casa, dándome un gran cuadro que ellos hicieron, como "Homenaje" a Bella.

**Flashback**

Estaba en el estudio, investigando una nueva técnica de cirugía neuronal, tenía un caso de Parkinson muy peculiar y la operación era muy complicada, así que estaba buscando una manera más satisfactoria para proceder con el paciente. El timbre se escucho a lo lejos, me levante y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, habían cuatro jóvenes – dos chicas y dos chicos de unos 19 años- y una mujer de unos 50 años.

-Buenas tardes – hablo la señora - Usted es Edward Masen ¿verdad?

-Si pasen – los invite – ¿qué le es ofreces? – Pregunte

-Bueno somos los representantes de los alumnos de la Maestra Isabella – dijo una de las chicas era delgada de tez blanca, cabello largo y negro. – Me llamo Ángela Webber. Ellos son mis compañeros Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie. – dijo presentando a los demás chicos

- Yo Soy la Directora de la Universidad Sue Clearwater – dijo la señora dándome la mano.

- Bueno estas aquí para decirle que de parte de todos los alumnos que tuvimos el privilegio de haber tenia clases con Bella, queremos darles nuestro apoyo y nuestros deseos de que Bella sea encontrada, ella fue aparte de ser Maestra fue nuestra amiga, nos daba confianza y le hicimos un pequeño Homenaje. – Dijo la chica Jessica, Mike y Eric salieron, mientras ellos estaban afuera invite a las demás a que se sentaran y esperar a que volvieran los chicos.

Ellos volvieron con un gran cuadro era de cristal el marco era de madera negra, adentro del cristal había fotos, pero no las vi muy bien.

-Esto – dijo la señora Sue – fue hecho por los Alumnos de segundo año a los que Isabella les impartió clases. – dijo y los muchachos voltearon el cuadro y lo vi, habían fotos de Bella junto con los jóvenes en blanco y negro, varias eran de ellos sentados como en un jardín leyendo, otras en el salón, en la parte de abajo en el marco había un inscripción de dorado diciendo "Para la mejor maestra de Literatura que existe". Estaba en shock, miles de sentimientos recorrían en mi, orgullo, tristeza, amor.

Levante mi vista, a los visitante y les di una leve sonrisa -la más sincera que había dado hasta este momento- Gracias por esto, se que Bella apreciaba muchos a sus alumnos- agradecí. Ellos se fueron, pidiendo que los mantuviera al tanto de cualquier noticia con respecto a Bella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Llegue a la casa, en el salón estaba colgado el marco que me habían dado los jóvenes de la Universidad habia fotos de ella, sonriente cumpliendo su sueño de enseñar, aunque solo tenía 24 años y la mayoría de sus estudiantes rondaban entre los 18 a los 20 años, desde el primer día, ella siempre tuvo una actitud muy madura -como era natural en ella- siempre pendiente de los alumnos que necesitaban ayuda con algún tema, me acuerdo que a veces se quedaba hasta que pasada la madrugaba haciendo algún material, dios ella era la persona más noble y de buen corazón, ¡¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?!.

Mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejías y caían en el cristal de aquel cuadro, era doloroso pensar en todos los momentos felices y ahora ya no los podre poner, ya no podre sentir el calor que ella me daba, la alegría, la fuerza que me cuando algún caso en el hospital se que dificultaba, nunca voy a poder sentir lo que es ser padre, nunca podre amar a otra persona.

Necesitaba olvidar por un momento toda la tristeza que tenia, así que fui al pequeño bar que había en la casa y agarre la botella de Whisky llena y le di un trago, el liquido quemo mi boca y garganta que no me importo volví a tomar ahora ya más acostumbrado a la quemazón que paso por mi lengua.

Con botella en mano fui hasta la habitación, encendí la televisión y me dispuse a verla, no había nada interesante para que me distrajera, pase los canales y lo deje en el History Channel, no le puse mucha atención al programa, estaba más metido en mis pensamientos y tomando el fuerte licor, al poco tiempo el alcohol ya estaba afectando mi cuerpo, me sentía mareado y un poco frustrado porque ya que había acabo, y no quería bajar por mas, en mi molestia tire la botella haciendo que se estrellara en la pared de enfrente, un grito se escucho a lo lejos y los pasos de alguien subiendo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y una Tanya muy asustada entró.

- Edward ¿Qué paso? – dijo viendo los rastros de la botella en el suelo. No conteste, no tenia ánimos. Ella se acerco y se sentó a la par mía examinándome

- Estas ebrio – me regaño

- SI ¿Y? – cuestione con enfado casi gritando

- Edward no puedes seguir así, estas muy depresivo, se que te duele lo que ha pasado pero ya no es para tanto – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Si el amor de mi existencia no esta a mi lado, eso me colmo la poca paciencia que tenia y estalle.

- Mira Tanya si tanto te molesta mi actitud, mejor vete de aquí, tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos, a ti no me está afectando está perdida y asi que DEJAME EN PAZ ¿entiendes? – le dije iracundo. Nunca le he gritado a una mujer, pero el alcohol, el dolor y la furia me contralaban en estos momentos.

Tanya suspiro un poco aterrada por mi ataque, acaricio, mi brazo y dijo

-Perdóname no estuvo bien hablarte así, mejor me voy y nos vemos mañana cuando estés mas calmado – dijo y se retiro, en mi interior agradecí que se fuera, necesitaba estar solo.

Ya era de noche así que solo me quita la camisa y me acosté en la cama, los sueños que aquella mujer –mi tentadora- volvieron a estar presentes como cada noche, casi siempre era el mismo, estando en el bosque y el puente, a veces lograba pasar y reunirme con ella nos abrazamos y ahí me despertaba, otra veces volvía a hacer la pesadilla que tuve primero cayendo al mar.

Al dia siguiente, desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me bañe, cambie y me dispuse a ir al hospital, ahí le dije a Irina que me llevara un café bien cargado y un emparedado, me disculpe con Tanya por mi actitud de ayer, pero aun asi ella no tenia el derecho de decirme eso, entre los dos nos disculpamos y fuimos a almorzar.

* * *

**PERDON **por tardar tanto pero este capitulo se me dificulto mucho, no convencia y aun no lo hace pero fue mi mayor esfuerzo, tambien me tarde porque se hizo una epidemia en mi casa, mis hermanos y yo tenemos gripe asi que pase en casa casi dos dias y para empeorar fui a una Entrevista para el cole donde ire a estudiar el otro año y tuve mucho tiempo hasta ahora en la mañana que me puse a escribir y asi esta lo mejor que pude hacer. Por Favor no _me manden a la Tanya_

Que les parecio? Ame escribir este capitulo, en especial el sueño con _La Tentadora. _Que les parecio la pequeña discucion con Tanya, jaja idiota si cree que Edward olvidara a Bella.

**RespondiendoRewiews**

**-LoreMolina: **Los Cullen siempre ayudando a quien mas lo necesita, tiene un corazon de oro jeje Bella recivira mucha fuera y valentia de parte de ellos para seguir con su vida y su vanganza;)  
Espero que te haya gustado este Edward Pov y te dedico este capitulo:)

**-Lili4ever: **Sabes creo que vere Saw para tener unas ideas de tortura para Tanya y su *Risa malvada*

**-SharitoSD: **Hola:) es bueno tener nuevas lectoras:) Oh si Bella y yo disfutaremos  
vengarnos de Tanya jajaja.


	7. No Te Puedo Amar

Hola chicas hoy si actualize rapido, he estado muy inspirada y aprebeche para terminar este capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

**No te puedo amar**

_MAYO 2011_

Ocho meses desde aquel día negro, cinco de los cuales los pasé, con depresión, con el apoyo de mi familia y el de Tanya logre salir adelante, los cuatro meses para hoy han sido un poco duros en el hospital, ya que era neurocirujano pediátrico, había tenido dos casos súper complicados, uno era de dos gemelos que nacieron unidos de la cabeza, y una niña que sufría casos severos de epilepsia, las operaciones fueron largas y agotadoras, pero con resultados gratificantes.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi madre iríamos a un restaurante por la tarde.

Estaba en la casa arreglándome para salir, cuando mi celular sonó, fui hasta la mesa donde se encontraba y vi que era una llamada de Tanya.

-Alo – conteste

-Edward me puedes dar la dirección del Restaurante donde será la cena de Elizabeth – pregunto.

-No quieres que mejor pase por ti – ofrecí

-No sé, si tú no tienes problemas con eso – dijo un poco apenada

- No para nada me que cerca de tu departamento – le dije

- Pues por mi esta bien, ven a las 6:00 pm – dijo y colgué, me puse, un pantalón negro una camisa manga larga azul y mi chaqueta de cuero, salí de la casa y fui a la cochera ahí estaba el Volvo que ya no lo ocupo ¿Por qué? Pues que caso tiene seguir conduciendo un auto donde pase momentos felices y apasionados ahí con Bella, cuando ella ya no está.

Suspire recordando los tiempos donde hacíamos el amor como adolescentes en el auto pase al lado del Volvo y subí al Aston Martin. El departamento de Tanya está ubicado en el centro de la cuidad, unos de los mas caso del estado, según ella su abuelo le había dejado una pequeña fortuna y compre el departamento. Subí al decimo piso y camine a su puerta, toque y abrieron Tanya tenía pues un vestido negro, demasiado corto.

-Tanya no crees que tu vestido es muy corto. Es una cena familiar – No íbamos a ir a un antro para ese tipo de vestimenta.

- ¿No te gusta? – dijo dando vueltas, el vestido resaltaba su cuerpo, sus piernas blancas contrastaban con el negro del vestido y los zapatos, pero aun así era muy provocativo.

- Te ves… bien, pero es la fiesta de mi madre…

Suspiro – bueno me cambiare – entramos a la sala y ella fue a su habitación, a los 10 minutos salió con un pantalón blanco y verde oscuro amarrada a su hombro derecho.

Al llegar al restaurante mis padres, mis tíos y unos cuantos amigos mas ya estaban en la mesa, abrace a mi madre y la felicite, después salude a los demás, Tanya hizo lo mismo, nos sentamos y pedimos vino.

-Felicidades Elizabeth– dijo Tanya que estaba sentada mi derecha.

-Gracias linda, y gracias a ustedes por haber venido – dijo mirando a todos en la mesa aunque pude ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, pero creo que son cosas mías.

Empezamos a charlar mientras esperábamos la comida, mi tía Carmen nos conto sobre sus proyectos ya que era arquitecta, también conto un par de anécdotas. Estaba platicando con Tanya, cuando una voz muy familiar llamo mi atención.

-Aquí está la cumpleañera más hermosa de la noche – Dijo Charlie.

-Oh por Dios crei que no iban a venir – mi madre se levanto y abrazo a Renne y a Charlie. Escuche un _¿Por qué están aquí?_ Mire a lado y Tanya tenía el ceño fruncido y esta tensa.

-¿Qué dijiste Tanya? – pregunte sorprendido por su actitud con ellos.

-Que no yo na-da, ammm iré al baño, ya vuelvo – se levanto y se fue un poco nerviosa, lo que pasar y me acerque a ellos, ya no me entristecía verlos ya que aprendí a verlos como un recuerdo de que Mi Bella existió y no solo fue un hermoso sueño. Los salude los Renne me dio un abrazo.

-¿Como estas hijo? – pregunto, en sus ojos seguía habiendo tristeza, que eran el reflejo de los míos también.

-Un poco mejor Renne – dije bajando la mirada mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ella paso su pulgar por mis mejías limpiando las pequeñas gotas que caían.

-Ya hijo, sabes que siempre estaremos contigo, ella así lo hubiera querido – dijo yo asentí y la volví a abrazar Renne era como mi segunda madre, palmeo mi espalda y me regalo una sonrisa – bueno no estamos para llorar, es el cumpleaños de tu madre así que ¡feliz si! – dijo para aliviar mi pena, y tenía razón, así que asentí y trate de sonreír, fui a la mesa donde Tanya ya estaba sentada mirando su celular.

Llego la comida, Charlie nos conto de su viaje a Europa por sus empresas, reímos de las ocurrencias de mi padre mientras que mi madre y Renne lo regañaban, parecían niños en vez de gente adulta.

Termino la cena y nos despedimos, pero acordamos reunirnos en otra ocasión con los Swan, lleve a Tanya a su departamento, ella me conto que sus primos vendrían a la cuidad y querían ir a un antro.

-Bueno ellos les gustaría ir ya sabes a divertirse un poco, antes de volver a Europa y trabajar en la oficinas de mi tío… - me contaba – Hey! porque no vas con nosotros, sería divertido, así los conoces.

-No se Tanya, son tu familia

-Oh vamos, ellos son muy simpáticos

-Está bien ire. ¿Cuándo es? – dije resignado

-el sábado a las 8:00pm en Code – llegamos al departamento, baje y la acompañe hasta la puerta, nos despedimos y me fui a hacia mi casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sábado en la discoteca Code_

Estábamos haciendo fila para entran al antro, nunca había venido a este había escuchado que era uno de los mejor de la cuidad, Tanya está a mi lado hablándome un poco sobre sus primos que nos encontrarían adentro del antro.

-Oh Edward ya vamos a entrar, déjame pagar ya que yo invite – ofreció pero como yo era un caballero no la deje, así que pague con la condición de ella de pagar las bebidas, entramos y el lugar era de tres plantas, estábamos en la pista de baile y el gigantes bar lleno de gente, la segunda y tercera planta unos tipos bloques con una pared de cristal dejando ver los sillones que tenían, ubicados arriba del escenario donde estaba el dj, Tanya me indico que sus primos estarían en la tercera planta, subimos y entramos las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, había grupos de sofás por toda la planta, Tanya me guio hacia uno de los grupos del centro, ahí estaban sentados cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres, llegamos y ellos se levantaron

-Hey! Por fin llegan – dijo uno de los hombres era alto y musculoso, se veía un poco molesto

-Cállate, no sea descortés – lo reprendió una mujer de cabello rubio, liso hasta lo hombros – Hola soy Jane Carson – se presento – y el gruñón de mi novio Félix – salude a los dos, una chica alta de cabello café abrazo a Tanya y su acompañante se acerco a nosotros

-Hola Alec Carson hermano de Jane y ella es mi novia Heidi – igualmente salude a ambos.

-Soy Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerlos, Tanya habla muchos de ustedes – reí y ellos también.

-Claro ellos son mis primos favoritos – dijo Tanya sonriente

-Al igual que tu eres nuestra prima favorita – dijo Jane creo que con malicia en su voz

-Seguro, ustedes me aman – respondió ella de igual manera, se rieron algo se traían pero no me incumbían sus cosas.

-Bien porque no nos sentamos y charlamos un rato – propuso Heidi, aceptamos y nos sentamos Tanya a mi lado, Alec a otro junto con su novia y enfrente Jane con Félix, este último había cambiado su expresión, ahora en su rostro había una sonrisa de burla y de vez en cuando me miraba, me dio mala espina, no me caía muy bien.

-Así que tu eres el novio de Tany – pregunto Félix burlonamente, ¿Qué?...

-No claro que no – respondió Tanya por mi, dándole una leve patada a Félix – solo es mi amigo – vi un poco de… ¿decepción? en sus ojos, ¿acaso Tanya sentía algo por mí?, por dios no, debe ser cosa mía.

-Por qué no vamos a bailar, vamos – salto Jane de su asiento llevando consigo a Félix

-Si vamos Ed y de paso tomamos algo – bajamos hacia la pista de baile, la música del dj sonaba fuerte, el ambiente estaba cargado de energía, genta bailando por todos lados, Tanya tomo mi mano y fuimos a bailar, ella movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, bailamos como tres canciones.

-Tengo sed, vamos por unos tragos – dijo Tanya en mi oído, asentí y salimos de la pista, en el bar estaban Alec y Heidi. Pedimos un par de tragos, y platicamos un rato, Alec me conto que él y su hermana ya habían salido de la universidad y se habían tomado un año sabático junto con sus parejas, habían estudiado administración de empresas para y trabajarían para sus padres en Europa, Heidi estudio arquitectura y Félix ingeniería automotriz, llevaba tres whisky y me sentía un poco mareado, Tanya se hacía tomado dos margaritas con Heidi y un Martini y se veían bastante borrachas, ella acerco a mí y susurro ¿seductoramente? Algo en mi oído:

-Ed vamos a un lugar mas silencioso – dijo mientras se sostenía de mi cuerpo ya que estaba muy mareada, la sostuve de los costados de sus cuerpo intentando que no se callera, subimos a las zonas vip que están solas.

-Tanya estas muy ebria

-Edward…- dijo su voz era ronca y ¿sexy?, ella se colgó de mi cuello y sus labios se impactaron contra los míos, sus boca se movía contra la mía yo estaba shock, mi boca estaba cerrada, ella al ver que no correspondía su beso se separo de mi.

-Edward… p-por… dios lo siento – dijo bajando su mirada apenada – n-no quise besarte, pero es que te amo – dijo en un susurro ¿Qué? ¿Por dios ella me ama? No puede ser.

-T-Tanya yo… - dios como decirle esto – Lo siento pero no te puedo corresponder – dije con dolor, tome su rostro en mis manos estaba roja y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas – sabes que jamás olvidare a Bella – pronunciar su nombre me llenaba de paz y a la vez de dolor – yo… sé que tengo que superarla pero no puedo y mentiría si te dijera que siento lo mismo por ti – sus lagrimas cayeron y las limpie con mis pulgares

-Edward yo t-te haría feliz, haría que olvidaras todo lo malo que ha pasado – dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejías

Suavemente tome sus manos y las quite de mi cara –Tal vez puedas pero ahorita aun tengo una herida en el corazón abierta- las acaricie y las baje a cada lado de su cuerpo – hay que dejar que cicatrice - entrelace a punta de sus dedos con los míos - yo no puedo amarte, no mientras tenga el recuerdo de mi esposa en mi corazón – y solté sus manos alejándome un poco de ella – lo único que puedo darte en mi amistad. – ella me miraba mientras sus lagrimas caían sin control, me dolía verla así pero no podía hacer anda, era mejor que me fuera.

-Vamos busquemos a tus primos – le dije ella solo asintió y la ayude a bajar en medio de toda la gente vi a Félix de la barra con Jane, guie a Tanya hacia ellos, me despedí de ella dándole un beso en su media y susurrándole un "lo siento" y me fui de ahí, ya en el auto, la declaración de Tanya lleno mente, ¿desde cuándo ella tenía sentimientos hacia mí? ¿Antes o después de lo que pasara lo de Bella? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de su amor por mi? _Porque Bella aun esta en tu corazón _dijo mi conciencia y ahí siempre estará, nos lo prometimos en el día de nuestra boda.

Flashback

Por fin después de tres años de noviazgo y un año de comprometidos, había llegado el día que hasta hoy es el mas importante de mi vida, por fin después de enfrentar obstáculos difíciles de la universidad, el accidente de auto que sufrió Bella, hoy uniríamos nuestras vida ante Dios y el mundo.

Estaba en el altar nervioso en pocos minutos llegaría Isabella Swan a convertirse en Isabella Masen, en mi mujer, esposa y si Dios quiere madre de mis hijos, mis padres estaban a mi lado, los invitados compartiendo mi felicidad, el sonido del piano anunciando la llegara de la novia me saco de mis pensamientos y fije mi vista hacia las puertas de la iglesia, Bella junto a su padre Charlie caminando hacia el altar, su vestido era hermoso, blanco que resplandecía bajo los rayo de sol de la tarde que se filtraban por las ventanas, llego hacia mí y su padre hizo entrega de su hija diciendo un "Cuídala muchacho" yo solo asentí sin verlo, mis ojos estaban en esa hermosa imagen de mi futura esposa. El mundo a nuestro alrededor se detuvo, su suave mano unida a la mía, era todo lo que sentía, su bello rostro era lo único de que veía, no preste mucha atención a lo que decía en sacerdote, hasta que fue el momento de los votos, tome sus manos entre mas mías y con voz segura y firme dije:

_Yo Edward Anthony Masen prometo amarte y respetarte por sobre todas las cosas ni la muerte o cualquier circunstancia de la vida lograra separarme de ti, te haría feliz todos los días, no dejaría que nuestros trabajos se interpusieran en nuestra vida, y así ante Dios y toda las personas aquí presentes te doy este anillo como símbolo mi fidelidad hacia ti._ –Y lo coloque el anillo de oro en su dedo corazón, ella dio sus votos prometiendo amor, felicidad y fidelidad en nuestras vidas y sacerdote nos declaro marido y mujer, y con un beso sellamos nuestro amor.

Fin del Flashback

Ya había llegado a la casa, estaba en la sala sosteniendo en mis manos el portarretratos donde estaba la foto de nuestra boda, las lagrimas caían por mis mejía y una sonrisa estaba en mi labios, recordando los momentos felices de nuestras vidas, me cambie y me bañe rápido, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y fui hacia la habitación donde ahora dormía, ya no era en la principal que ocupábamos Bella y yo, desde ese día se mantenía ese cuarto cerrado, nadie entraba nada más para hacer la limpieza de vez en cuando, era como un lugar sagrado, donde espera junto con mi corazón ser vuelto a ocupar con la dueña de mi vida. Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y reuniéndome con mi tentadora en mis sueños.

**Narrador Pov**

Después de que Edward se retiro del club los primos Vulturi se reunieron con Tanya

-¿Qué paso Tanya? ¿Se lo creyó? – pregunto impacientemente Félix

-No semejante idiota – grito Tanya enojada – pude haber borrado a la perra del mapa, pero la muy estúpida, "aun está en su corazón"– di lo ultimo con burla.

-Puedo y que dejo, ¿siguen siendo amigos o qué? – pregunto Jane

Tanya suspiro calmándose un poco – Si dijo solo puede ofrecerme su amistad

-Bueno y porque no inventamos algo para que por lo menos no se aleje de ti - sugirió Heidi y asi Tanya y sus primos ingeniaron un plan.

Tanya se fue a su departamento donde lo esperaba su "cita" de la noche un hombre alto de cabellos negros, muy guapo.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar por la lujuria fue _Bueno si Edward no me amar, porque no hacerle creer que es mi último deseo estar con él. _Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y beso en el cuello a su acompañante.

* * *

Y Bien que les parecio? ¿Reviews? Tanya es una perra verdad, pero ja Edward no le correspondio. Como vieron Edward esta llevando poco a poco su dolor, se vio un poco de la boda de Bella y Edward.

Aun no me decido si el siguiente capitulo lo hago BellaPov o sigo con los EdwardPov que dicen ustedes... Los sueños con la tentadora mas adelante sera de muchas utilidad, asi que espero que no le aburran si la mensiono mucho, obviamente ya saben quien es.

**RespondiendoReviews**

******-Beakis:** Segun Tanya si eliminaba a Bella, Edward llegaria y la "remplazaria" con ella, pero ja claro que no, ella olvido que la gente tiene sentimientos y corazon, y como dijiste el de Edward esta ocupado por Bella.

**-SharitoSD: **Bueno Tanya siempre sera una perra descarada, y Edward siempre sera un caballero en toda regla asi que tuvo que perdonarla.

**-Melania:** Pobre pero el en sus sueños mantiene la esperanza de que Bella vuelva, y te juro odio escribir que Tanya este con el, pero hay que esperar a que Bella llege y le de una paliza jaja...

Si recibo 10 Reviews actualizare pronto. Gracias por todos sus Follow y Favoritos.

Sugerencias o criticas pueden hacerlas en mi Twitter Ok. Hasta el siguiente capitulo


	8. Trabajo y Cita

**Volvi Hooy estos Happy es mi cumpleee Wiii jajaja  
bueno espero que me perdonen por la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

**BellaPov**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde mi llegaba a la familia Cullen, tres meses desde que mi vida había cambiado por completo, este cambio había traído dos cosas, dolor y felicidad, las niñas llenaban mi mundo desde el primer momento en que las vi, los Cullen me apoyan y nos daban su amor, pero el hueco en mi corazón solo seria llenado por Edward, el que es estos momentos estaría siendo cruelmente engañando por esa perra de Tanya.

Jasper y Carlisle había investigado a Tanya y sobre los Vulturi y habían descubierto que ella era hija de Aro Volturi jefe de la mafia Italiana, es la mafia más cruel del mundo. Los Volturi me habían quitado mi vida, mi felicidad, mi esposo, mi familia y casi a mi hijas pero estaba decidida a que ellos pagarían cada lagrima, cada golpe, cada dolor que sufrí yo, Edward y no solo por nosotros sino por la gente que ellos han destrozado.

Pero habíamos tomado la decisión de que por ahora seguiría pretendiendo que Isabella Marie Masen Swan seguía muerta, por lo tanto cambie de nombre ahora soy Anna Isabella Masen Cullen para los habitantes de Forsk soy hermana de Carlisle que había venido desde Europa a vivir con los Cullen con mis hijas.

Desperté por los llantos de las niñas, una mirada al reloj me aviso que eran las 7:40 am, me levante para ir por las niñas pero un…

-Yo me encargo Bella - de Alice se escucho desde abajo, las mujeres Cullen eran como niñeras 24/7, siempre dispuestas a ayudarme con las bebes, Esme y Rosalie eran las más maternales ya que según lo que me habían contado las vampiresas no pueden tener hijos, hijos que ellas ha añorado por mucho tiempo y con la llegada de Emmy y Lizzy ellas pueden un poco disfrutar de la experiencia de ser madres o tías.

Me levante de la cama, fui al baño, me bañe y cepille mis dientes, salí y me cambie llegue al cuarto de la niñas donde Esme y Alice las estaban cambiando.

-Buenos Días – salude

-Buenos Días querida – dijo Esme alzando a Emmy vestida con un pequeño conjunto de pantalones y camisita de manga larga morado.

-Hola Bella – dijo Alice con Lizzy luciendo en mismo conjunto solo que en color rosado

-¿Cómo se han portado mis niñas? – pregunte mientras les daban un beso a cada una

-Han estado tranquilas – dijo Esme entregándome a Emmy a la que acune en mis brazos y volví a besar su cabecita – Bueno bajemos y desayunas algo mientras nosotras les damos su pachita ¿Si? – asentí y bajamos a la sala donde toda la familia ya estaba reunida Carlisle vestido para ir al hospital.

-Hola familia – dije un coro de "Hola Bells" me contesto, me dirigí a la cocida donde un plato de huevos, tocino y pan tostado me esperaba, era increíble que Esme aunque no comía, alimentos humanos era una gran cocinera, ella aun que aparentaba ser un poco mayos que yo me consideraba como una hija mas al igual que Carlisle, agradecí a Esme y le di a Emmy que aun estaba entre mis brazos la llevo hacia la sala donde supongo que Rose y Alice están con las niñas.

- y ¿Cómo te sientes hoy hija? – pregunto Esme Jumm… esa pregunta era casi diaria ya que hacia pocas semanas que Carlisle me detecto depresión post-parto ya que después de sufrir una cesaría de emergencia, el estrés que por el… secuestro, y el cambio de vida, tantas emociones juntas que desarrolle la depresión, pero gracias al cielo que tengo a mis ángeles Cullen que me han estado ayudando todo este tiempo.

-Pues bien Esme ya sabes, solo que extraño demasiado a Edward – suspire, ella supo su fría y a la ves cálida mano sobre la mía

-Ya verás que pronto volverás a verlo, pero ahora tienes que luchar por tus hijas, se fuerte ¿Ok? – asentí e inhale profundo, y termine de comer

Al llegar a la sala las niñas estaban acostadas en una especie de nido hecho de almohadas y mantas en el suelo y los chicos se estaban preparando para ir al instituto, como extraña la Universidad y a mis alumnos, quería volver a enseñar, siempre quise ser maestra…

-Bueno ya nos vamos Esme – dijo Jasper

-Si chicos aprendan mucho – les dijo ella, los demás pusieron cara de WTF? Y me reí habían ido tantas veces al colegio que bien podrían ser catedráticos*

-Adiós chicos - dije y segundos después estaba volando en los brazos del mastodonte de Emmett – Hey adiós Belly Bells, cuida a las monstruitos por mi ¿si?

-Si Emm ahora… ¡Bájame! – Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo sentí un leve mareo – tonto – susurre y el rio, los demás terminaron de despedirse y de Esme, las niñas y de mi y se fueron al colegio.

La mañana paso tranquila, después de darles pecho (**N/A: amamantarlas)** se quedaron dormidas las lleve a su cuarto y las acosté en sus cunitas, baje hacia el jardín donde estaba Esme plantando unos claves alrededor de un como estanque.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? – pregunte, ella me miro y con una sonrisa asintió tome unos guantes que estaban en una mesa de concreto

-Bien planta estas últimas y luego me ayudas con las rosas ** - **dijo dándome tres claveles morados.

Dos horas después habíamos terminado de plantar rosas, claveles y removido algunas plantas que se habían secado, cuando entremos a la casa Esme me dijo que las niñas ya se habían despertado, lo bueno de vivir con vampiros es que no tenía que andar un comunicador para bebes gracias a su súper oído, subí y efectivamente están despiertas, Emmy tenía sus dedos en la boca mientras que Lizzy se había dado vuelta quedando boca abajo y movía sus piecitos, les cambie el pañal.

-Esme me ayudas con las niñas – dije a la nada, sabia que podía escucharme perfectamente sin gritar, en segundos ella estaba en la puerta sonriendo maternalmente, agarro a Emmy y yo a Lizzy, volvimos a la sala.

.

.

.

Estaba en el sofá viendo Two and Half men, las niñas acostadas sobre colchoncito, jugando con unos peluchitos y los chicos no tardaban en llegar del colegio. En la Televisión el hermano de Charlie estaba abriendo la puerta donde una mujer rubia y embarazada estaba esperando, cuando…

… la puerta de cristal se abrió casi de golpe –BELLA- gritaron Alice y Rose, no me dieron ni un segundo en reaccionar cuando ya las tenía enfrente de mí con grandes sonrisas en sus caras

-¿Que paso? – por fin reaccione y me levante, ellas se sentaron a cada lado de mi y volvieron a sonreír

-Mira Bellita – comenzó Alice tomando mi mano – como se que extrañas volver a la Universidad – dijo lentamente

-Adivina quién será nuestra nueva maestra de Literatura – continuo Rose, tarde unos segundos en comprender lo que me decían, cuando capte, salte del sofá volviendo a mirarlas

-No, ¿ en serio? pe-pero ¿cómo? – Dios volver a enseñar…

- Mira nuestra maestra tuvo un accidente y desafortunadamente quedo paralalitica, así que quien mejor para remplazarla que una mujer con Licenciatura y Maestría en Literatura y además fue maestra en la mejor Universidad en el estado – dijo Alice, los demás ya estaban en la sala Jasper y Emmet sentados junto a las niñas y Esme estaba junto a Rose

-Vamos Bellita así estaríamos los cinco en el cole – dijo Emm, después fruncía ligeramente el ceño- aunque tú nos darías clases, pero seria divertido – volvió a sonreír

-Si hija sería bueno que volvieras un poco a tu vida como maestra, además las niñas ya están poco más grandes, yo la puedo cuidar – dijo Esme

-En serio, Oh Por Dios si me gustaría volver a trabajar – dije Emocionada, -pero no se lo las niñas y ¿cómo haríamos para que pueda ingresar al colegio?

-No te preocupes por eso, sabía que aceptarías así que antes de venir, Jasper llamo a un amigos y te está consiguiendo credenciales y algunos documentos para que puedas presenta en dirección, además eres una Cullen, te aceptaran – aseguro Alice, suspire un poco tranquila.

-Además Bella volver a trabajar ayudaría mucho con tu depresión post-parto- menciono Rose, después de hablar sobre mi ingreso al Colegio, decidimos ir al hospital y decir a Carlisle sobre las nuevas noticias.

El estuvo de acuerdo en que aceptara la trabajo, y me aseguro que mi verdadera identidad seguiría siendo secreta, que el amigo de Jasper –llamado - era muy bueno falsificar identidades y seguiría a salvo.

.

.

.

Dos días después de la noticia de Alice, y estaba aquí cambiándome para mi primer día, como la nueva maestra, me sentía … nerviosas por dios, aunque mis nervios era un poco irracionales ya que había sino maestra de universidad y mis alumnos solo tenía unos dos o tres años menos que yo, los del instituto eras de cinco a seis años menor, lo que quiere decir que estaban controlados por sus hormonas y eran menos maduros, no es que los este criticando por eso yo también tuve esa edad y por dios que fiesta no fui, pero bueno tenía que enfrentar esto, una vez lo hice y lo volveré hacer… pero había una diferencia, no tenía a Edward esta vez para darme su apoyo, tengo a mi nueva familia, pero no es lo mismo.

Una lagrima rodo en mi mejía al recordarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba su sonrisa, sus cálidos abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos, mordí mi labio recordando las veces que hacíamos el amor, éramos una pareja demasiado activa…

_Toc, toc…_ golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sacaron de mis calientes pensamientos, volví a mirarme al espejo, y acomodando ligeramente algunos mechones de mi cabello

-Pase

- Hey Bellita ¿ya estas lista? – dijo Alice

-Si Ali solo un poco nerviosa, ¿crees que lo hare bien? – pregunte nerviosa, mientras bajábamos a la sala. Donde los chicos, Esme y las niñas nos esperaban

-Claro que si Belly Bells – grito Emmet - además tú siendo mi maestra, me puede escapar con Rosie y… - dejo la frase en el aire y miro a Rose con las cejas levantadas

- Ah no claro que no tú no vas a dejar mi clase para tener un poco de vida sexual Emmet – dije.

-Si además quien te dijo que yo iria contigo – agrego Rose, haciendo que la sonrisa de su esposo desapareciera. Deje a la parejita y me fui donde Esme y las niñas que estaban acostadas es sus sillitas sobre el sillón (Foto en mi perfil)

-Hola mis amores – dije inclinándome para besar a cada una, no me quería alejar de las niñas, aun no me había ido y ya las extrañaba.

Después de desayunar y lograr con todo el dolor de mi alma despedirme de las niñas, nos fuimos al Instituto yo iba con Jasper y Alice en el Porsche de esta. Gracias al gran poder de Jasper me sentía relajada. 10 minutos después ya estábamos bajando, me despedí de los chicos ya que yo tenía que ir donde el director y después a sala de maestros, ya me conocía un poco el instituto ya que ya había venido cuando pedir el trabajo. En dirección solo me dieron el horario de las clases y la lista de alumnos. Gracias a cielo hoy me tocaba hasta el segundo periodo asi que podría ver en qué temas se habían quedado.

En el camino hacia la sala de maestros, iba concentrada en los papeles que choque con la espalda de alguien.

-Ups! Lo siento no te vi – me disculpe avergonzada

-Ah, no te preocupes – dijo una voz masculina – tu eres la nueva maestra de Literatura verdad? – pregunto el que supuse yo que era un maestro ya que estaba vestido con unos pantalones formales, camisa morada y corbata, tenia apariencia latina y según mis cálculos rondaban entre los 27 años.

Asenti – Si Anna Isabella Cullen – me presente

-Pues bienvenida soy el profesor de Matemáticas Benjamín Rodas – dijo el me acompaño hacia la sala de maestros, donde estaban dos mujeres una rubia y escultural demasiado para ser una maestra, y la otra mujer era de cabello negro y usaba gafas, esta última se levanto y me saludo, se llamaba Ángela Webber y era maestra de historia. La Rubia paso de largo y se lanzo a los brazos de Benjamín

-Ben – dijo con voz chillona – por fin llegas

Escuche un especie de bufido a mi lado y vi a Ángela rodar los ojos

-¿Que pasa? – susurre, ella me solo me hizo señas para que la siguiera y nos fuimos a sentar a unas sillas un poco apartadas de la puerta donde Benjamín y la rubia discutían

-Ella es Lauren la maestra de Artes, tiene 25 años – dijo con desagrado – se cree la gran persona solo porque su padre es dueño de una pequeña fábrica pesquera en La Push – me explico – hace poco rompió con su prometido y ando como perra en celo – me sorprendió lo ultimo Ángela parece un mujer educada pero veo que no.

En fin una hora después tenía que ir a dar mi primera clase, donde afortunadamente estaba Alice y fui al aula yo acostumbro a estar primero en los salones y esperar a los alumnos, cuando iba de camino, me encontré con la pequeña duende

-Lista para ¿tu primera clase?

-La verdad… no

- Oh vamos solo son alumnos de primer año, has lidiado con universitarios, lo harás bien. – me animo y entramos al salón donde como pensé no había nadie – además mis hermanos y yo te ayudaremos en las clases que tengamos Ok.

-Bueno entonces dime en que temas se quedaron – pregunte Alice me explico que viendo la poesía, cinco minutos después llegaron los alumnos me presente y como esperaba todos tratando de bajarse a la nueva maestra. Ja! Niñitos al fin logre controlarlos y seguimos con la clase. Tuve tres clases mas donde solo en una me toco con Rosalie y Emmet este no espero a hacer sus bromas donde los alumnos lo miraron con desconcierto, después aclare que era como una tía adoptiva para los Cullen.

.

.

.

_5 meses después_

Uff.. ya tenía 5 meses de haber vuelto a enseñar, me sentía extrañamente mas aliviada, el instituto me mantenía distraída, habíamos dejamos a lado el tema Vulturi, aun sentía rencor hacia ellos, por habernos separado a Edward y a mí, pero por ahora quería disfrutar un poco a mis niñas que ya estaban grandes, ya gateaban y estaban dando sus primeros pasitos.

Estaba en el aula, escribí en el pisaron los poetas: Shelley y Manzoni

-Para estos dos poetas, la literatura y particularmente la poesía tiene una misión que cumplir como orientadoras del pensamiento social - dije -¿Victoria recuerdas los aspectos del romanticismo que vimos en la clase pasada? – Victoria era una de mis alumnas favoritas ya que era trabajadora pero no llegando a los nerd y muy creativa, respondio con voz firme:

-Son el renacimiento a lo popular y el exotismo.

-Muy bien, esa características tal vez son las más interesante

-Kate me puedes decir que entiendes tu por estas dos manifestaciones – pregunte Kate era de esas alumnas rebeldes, de bajas calificaciones, había intentado a hablar con los padres de ella, pero según sus palabras era un caso perdido.

-Amm… no tengo ni idea… - dijo con burla, trate con muy esfuerzo no rodar lo ojos

-Ok quiero que escriban lo siguiente: El Auge de la literatura popular en una reacción de oposición a lo clásico, se editan los textos primitivos, y en ocasiones de inventan como en el caso de Ocian, los manuscritos Checos de Linda, las poesías iliricas de Merimey. En cuanto al exotismo se manifiesta por una predilección especial hacia lo oriental particularmente Egipto y se origina la moda alambrista. – Termine de decir y sonó la campana. Era la última clase, salí del salón y fui hasta el estacionamiento a esperar a los chicos, hasta que voz llamo mi atención.

-Hola Bella – dijo con alegría

-Hola Jacob – Jacob es el profesor de gimnasia, un hombre casi tan musculoso como Emmet, moreno y con rasgos indios ya que vivía en la tribu de La Push, tenia 22 años el se había convertido en mi mejor amigo humano, pero desde hacía poco tiempo lo sentía un poco mas cariñoso conmigo aun que creo que solo son cosas mías.

-Hey me preguntaba si… amm si – dijo nervioso subiendo su mano a la nuca – si quisieras salir conmigo este sábado – termino estaba shockeada y no se de donde mis palabras salieron de mi boca

-Amm Claro ¿a que horas?

- A las 8 de la noche estaría bien, te paso a traer a tu casa – dijo

- ¿Porque no mejor nos vemos en el lugar? – no me gustaba mucho la idea que el llegara a la casa Cullen.

-Ok esta en Port Angels, se llama la Bella Italia.- después de ponernos de acuerdo llego Alice con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, y me di cuenta que su retraso era para esto había tenido una visión enana evidente. Solo esperaba que mi cita con Jacob, no traiga malos momentos.

* * *

**Bueno como ven hise un BellaPov y creo que los siguiente tambien seran contados por ella y bueno Jacob no tenia que faltar, Y que les parecio? **

**Grcias por sus Reviews hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para responderlos pero gracias a:**

**Lili4ever, SharitoSD, LoreMolina Maya Cullen Masen, beakis.**

**Y A los anonimos:**

**Sabi07, Malenia y Guest**

**y beso y abrazaso a todos que tengan un buen dia**

**PD: Abri una pagina en Fb en mi perfil esta el link**


	9. Enfermedad

**Siento la tardanza pero aqui estoy, espero que lo disfruten**

**Enfermedad**

_Sábado_

Hoy era mi cita con Jacob, me estaba preparando había elegido un vestido negro un poco ajustado a mi cintura y caía libre hasta un poco arriba en mis rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón negros, un blazer y para completar un pequeño bolso.

Me sentía un poco nerviosa era la primera cita desde hacer mas de cinco años, baje a la sala Alice está ahí, Emmet y Jasper jugando con mis niñas, Carlisle, Rose y Esme habían salido a cazar.

-Bella estas preciosa – dijo Alice dando saltitos por todos lados como niña pequeña, yo por mi parte estaba muy lejos de su felicidad,

- Gracias Alice, pero creo que no debí aceptar

-No, no nada de eso se ha aun lo extrañas, pero eso no significas que no puedes salir con amigos, Ok todo saldrá bien – dijo lo ultimo con un tono de voz no muy convincente

-Alice ¿has visto algo? Dime – exigí

-Es que no se tienen los nativos de la Push pero no puedo ver nada – dijo frustrada y pensativa – pero de todas maderas estaremos vigilándote un poco, ahora despídete de las niñas y yo ire a programarte la dirección en el GPS del carro – dijo desapareciendo hacia el garaje. Respire hondo, le di un beso a cada una de mis hijas y me despedí de Emmet y Jasper, iba a usar el Porsche de Alice, no era por alardear pero todos los carros de la familia Cullen son súper ostentosos, así que me dirigí al garaje.

-Bien – dijo Alice saliendo del carro – no te preocupes por nada, cuidare de las niñas, jugaremos a las Baby Barbies – dios mis hijas sufrirán

-Jasper – dije sabiendo que me oiga – por favor controla un poco a tu esposa – una risa y un "Hare lo posible" se escucho a lo lejos.

Me despedí y subí al auto.

Según el GPS me quedaban don calle para llegar al Restaurante, en todo el camino trate de controlar mis nervios pero también vinieron a mi muchos recuerdos, las primeras citas con Edward y eso no ayudaba a mis nervios, sentí esa familiar pero diferente sensación de mariposa en el estomago por no era la misma sensación que tenía en esos tiempos con mi Ed, simplemente porque esta situación es muy distinta.

Parquee el carro, y me dispuse a disfrutar de la compañía de mi amigo Jake.

Entre al restaurante y busque a Jake, que estaba en una esquina un poco apartada de los demás. Este al verme me sonrió y trate de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Estas hermosa – dijo levantándose

-Gracias y tu estas muy guapo – Vestía un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa manga larga negra. Me ayudo a sentarme. Poco después llego el camarero

-Buenas noches, ¿en les vamos a servir esta noche? – pregunto

-Yo voy a querer Pasta Alfredo – dije entregándome el menú

-Que sean dos platos, por favor – dijo Jake

Mientras esperábamos la comida nos enfrascamos en una conversación muy amena, hablando de nuestras familias y un poco sobre el trabajo.

Al poco tiempo llego la comida, esta riquísima, y seguimos platicando, realmente la pase bien, Jacob era una persona muy divertida, todos mis nervios desaparecieron y si disfrute mucho de su compañía y no me había dado cuenta que cada vez que estoy con él, el dolor en mi corazón se disminuye, el es como muy bálsamo. Terminamos la cena y nos dirigimos a una pequeña plaza, donde había una fuente en medio de esta, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua cristalina.

Caminábamos en un como silencio, hasta que Jake hablo;

- Bella – dijo nervioso – y-yo hace mucho que quiero decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti, y hasta hoy tengo el valor suficiente para decírtelo, y-yo te quiero y me gustaría que fueras mi novia… - Oh. Por. Dios… ¿Qué? Mi mente trataba de procesar la declaración de hace unos segundos, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, quede unos segundos pensando hasta que por fin pude hablar

-Jake y-yo, lo siento, pero no puedo… - dije con dificultad dando pequeño pasos hacia atrás – lo siento pero yo solo te considero un gran amigo y quiero o más bien necesito que estemos así como amigos, Jake tu eres como mi polo a tierra, desde lo que paso con mi esposo, no estoy preparada para una relación. – Jake sabía un poco sobre Edward obviamente no la verdadera historia. Lo abrase y dije: - Por favor Jake no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Me separe lentamente de el.

-Esta bien – suspiro derrotado.

-Ok, es mejor que me valla – dije, el habiente se había convertido un poco tenso.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento, subí al auto y acelere hacia la mansión Cullen. Media hora después estaba entrando a la casa, eran las 11:00pm, las niñas ya estaban dormidas, Jasper y Alice estaban viendo una película, los demás no los vi, supuse que estaban cazando o haciendo algo, los salude y me fui a mi habitación, estaba cansada, me sentía que estaba en modo automático, fui al baño, me cambie y caí profundamente dormida.

_Estaba en un bosque, el mismo donde Carlisle me encontró hace meses, una risa siniestra se escuchaba alrededor, yo estaba sentada apoyada a un árbol, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y por ende no me podía mover._

_Un llanto de bebes que escucho a lo lejos, y fue como un clic en mi cabeza, MIS HIJAS con desesperación trate de mi cuerpo reaccionara a las indicaciones que le pedía mi cerebro, no se cuanto paso pero por fin, me logre levantar con dificultad del suelo y corrí siguiendo los llantos de mis niñas, llegue a la casa Cullen, estaba desolada, la neblina entraba por las ventanas, los llantos se hacían más fuertes corrí hasta las habitaciones y la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se helo quede petrificada en la puerta, dentro de la habitación, estaba Tanya sentada en la mecedora sonriendo macabramente viendo hacia las cunas de Emmy y Lizzy que lloraban de dolor, estaban llenas de moretones en sus brazos y piernas, mi cuerpo otra vez no reaccionaba, entonces Tanya se levanto de la mecedora y volteo a verme_

_-Ya te quite a Edward, ahora que quitare a estas bastardas – gruño aproximándose a ellas_

**-**NO, MIS NIÑAS – grite saltando de mi cama estaba sudando, con la respiración agitada y llorando, antes que mi cerebro lo registrara los brazos fríos de Esme me rodearon, meciéndome. Me aferre a ella tratando de alejar la pesadilla de hace unos segundos,

-Shhh… ya tranquila, no era real – decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello calmándome, estuve casi cinco minutos llorando, Jasper trataba de calmar mis emociones y poco a poco logre tranquilizarme, todos estaban en la habitación preocupados, Carlisle bajo a prepararme un té después, mucho más calmada los demás se fueron dejándonos a Esme, Rose y Alice en la habitación.

-Bella… ¿Qué soñabas? – pregunto Rose apenada, con dificultad les relate, no el sueño sino mi miedo a perder a las niñas, mi miedo hacia Tanya y mi preocupación hacia Edward, ¿Y Si él se olvida de nosotras? ¿Y si rehace su vida con ella o con alguien más? No, no… Jasper volvió a sentir mis emociones, subió y me mando una ola de calma. Después de más o menos una hora volví a quedarme dormida con Esme junto a mí. Junto con la mujer que ahora consideraba mi madre.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado dos semanas desde mi cita con Jacob, llevábamos nuestra amistad casi igual, pero en ocasiones sentía la tensión que se generaba en nosotros y la incomodidad de mi parte, odiaba verlo triste pero yo no podía hacerlo feliz y deseaba que en algún momento encontrara a alguien que pudiera amarlo.

Era domingo estaba con las niñas y el tío oso como se había autoproclamado Emmett en la sala jugando con ellas, las pequeñas ya caminaban y balbuceaban algunas silabas según Carlisle ellas dentro de poco empezarían a tratar de pronunciar algunas palabras.

Emmy estaba jugando con unas pelotitas mientras de Lizzy estaba con Emm jugando con su cabello mientras reía, ellas eran tan graciosas, y contagiaban a toda la familia con sus risas y los gritos cuando jugaban con ellas, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que unas manitas heladitas se posaron en mis mejías y vi a mi pequeña Emmy y las palabras más lindas que pude escuchar salieron de sus labios.

-Ma-ma… - balbuceo, Emmett volteo a verla sorprendido, yo agarre a mi niña

-¿Qué? Dilo otra ves – dije emocionada – vamos di mama – Pero la respuesta llego no de ella si no de Lizzy que había llegado a la par mía.

-mama – dije dios no cavia de la felicidad las primeras palabras de mis niñas.

-Oh por dios, Alice – dijo Emmett ya de pie y emocionado en un segundo llego Alice con una cámara de video – Oh vamos pequeñas yo también quiero que digan mi nombre – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se hincaba frente a ellas

-Ma-ma – volvió a decir Lizzy riendo, mientras que Emmet sostenía a Emmy

-Vamos peque di Em – mett

-Eme – dijo Emmy

-Sii! vamos Alice dime que lo grabaste ¡! ¡!

-Si cálmate lo tengo todo – dijo feliz, pasamos hacia así toda la tarde grabando cualquier palabra que salía de sus boquitas definitivamente había sido día el mas feliz que había tenido en mucho tiempo

.

.

.

Estábamos a mediados de junio y todo estaba bien, las niñas seguían creciendo, habíamos dejando a un lado el tema Vulturi, pero aun así seguía con las pesadillas, según Carlisle es como un estrés post-traumático solo que un poco atrasado. Hoy me sentía un poco indispuesta me dolía horrores el vientre ya que se acercaba mi fecha de menstruación y solo por hoy Carlisle me recomendó no ir al instituto y me dejo unas Ansaid **(N/A: pastillas para el dolor pre-menstrual) **y como era de esperarse al mediodía mientras iba a bañarme mis bragas estaban manchadas me alarme un poco por la cantidad excesiva de sangre pero como yo era un poco irregular y ya me había pasado anteriormente, no le tome mucha importancia.

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo he podido sobrevivir en una casa llena de vampiros cuando estoy en estos días? Pues sencillamente ellos cazan más de lo normal para tener más controlada su sed.

Los días pasaron… no tan normales al día siguiente de que me viniera la regla amanecí moretones en mis rodillas y piernas supuse que como ayer había ayudado a Esme en el jardín y me había golpeado un poco.

Me aliste para ir al instituto era Martes y como era común e Forks estaba lloviendo, desayune y alimente a las niñas.

Estaba en la primera clase del segundo bloque me sentía un poco mareada y cansada, y solo faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la hora y deje a los alumnos que leyeran.

El miércoles y jueves paso lo mismo Carlisle había notado mi decaimiento y me recomendó que no trabajara el viernes, habíamos consultado a Alice si había visto algo preocupante en mi futuro y nada.

Para el sábado estaba peor la familia se alarmo y me llevaron de urgencia al hospital, y era Carlisle quien me iba a examinar.

-Carlisle ¿que crees que tengo? – a penar puede pronunciar, estaba cansada y mareada.

-No se hija te hare algunos exámenes de sangre pero por ahora, dime ¿solo has tenido el cansancio y el mareo verdad? O ¿alguna otra anormalidad?

-Ammm… eso y… aun no se me ha quitado… la regla llevo casi seis días – con la respiración entre contada

- Ok, bueno que se te dificulta respirar así que te internaremos y esperaremos a los resultados de sangre para poder hacer un diagnostico ¿sí? – asentí estaba un poco preocupada por las niñas, aun que sabía que ellos las cuidarían bien. Carlisle se fue a avisarles a unas enfermeras y a la familia aun que seguramente Alice ya había visto la decisión de Carlisle.

Cinco minutos después llego una enfermera que me entrego una bata azul claro y me llevaron a una habitación, donde la misma enfermera me saco sangre para el análisis.

**Carlisle Pov**

Estaba preocupado por la salud de Bella desde hace días que estaba decaída y con falta de apetito, me alarme cuando note su dificultad para respirar y mande a que se internara un unos días para ver cómo evolucionaba. Llegue a la recepción donde se encontraban unas enfermeras.

-Enfermera Brandon – llame – necesito que internen a Marie Isabella Cullen – ordene

-Si Doc. Cullen, ¿algún análisis? – pregunto mientras escribía una ficha

-Sí, quiero un examen completo de sangre, con un conteo sanguíneo de leucocitos, es urgente. –

- está bien. – me fui donde estaba la familia y mis nietas que estaban en la sala de espera

-Carlisle – dijo Esme abrazándome - ¿Por qué la vas a internar? ¿Ya sabes lo que tiene? – dijo como una madre preocupada

-Aun no lo se, le he mandado a hacer unos exámenes – dije dirigiéndome a los demás.

-Alice, no has visto nada

-No, pe…- no termino de hablar, cuando su vista se puso en blanco viendo hacia un punto inexistente, avisando que estaba teniendo una visión. Segundos después una cara de angustia cruzo su rostro preocupándonos a todos

-¿Qué viste? – exclamo Esme

-Dios… es leucemia – dijo y si mi corazón latiera en este instante se hubiera detenido, Bella, mi hija la que había traído Luz y felicidad a mi familia con sus hijas, tenía un de las enfermedades más devastadoras que puede haber.

-Ok – dije lo mas calmadamente posible - Alice aun así tengo que esperar los análisis para determinar qué tipo de Leucemia es, que tan evolucionada esta y… - no termine de hablar cuando mi busca sonó y me llamaron por el altavoz.

- Tengo que ir, Alice por favor está atenta a cualquier cambio en futuro de Bella.

-Carlisle se que va a pasar cuando la encontraste en bosque tuve una visión Bella se convertirá en una de nosotros – dijo

- NO. – Exclame – por ahora tenemos que hacer lo posible para que eso no pase pero hablaremos luego Ok. – dije y fui corriendo lo mas humanamente posible.

-Doc. Cullen su paciente Isabella ha tenido un ataque de hemorragia nasal está controlada pero también tiene problemas respiratorias le hemos puesto la mascarilla de oxigeno – dijo y con confirmaba mas el diagnostico de leucemia.

-Bueno, voy a volver a examinarla y avísame cuando lleguen los análisis y quiero que se preparen para un examen de Medula ósea y una biopsia de un nudo linfático – ordene

-Cree que es leucemia ¿verdad? – dijo la enfermera, solo asentí y ella fue a hacer programar los exámenes. Entre a la habitación de Bella, donde estaba acostada con la mascarilla en su boca, se vea notablemente mas pálida de lo normal, ella cuando me vio trato de quitarse la mascara

-No, no te la quites – dije y respire una innecesaria bocanada de aire, - Bella Alice tuvo una visión, y ya se te tienes – dije ella me vio interrogante y preocupada así que continúe – tienes leucemia, así que te haremos una biopsia y un examen de medula ósea para saber qué clase de leucemia tienes y poder empezar con un tratamiento. – Asintió pero se quito la máscara y deje que hablara.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay a que sea grave? – dijo dificultad

- Por ahora no lo sé, esperémonos al examen de sangre.

-Carlisle quiero ver a las niñas, tengo miedo –

-Esta bien, pero primero quiero examinarte y ahora dime ¿te ha dolido el cuerpo? – Ella negó

- pero me duele la garganta – dijo y procedí a examinarla

- Bueno tienes las amígdalas inflamadas, en los casos de leucemia es normal que sufras de infecciones, es por eso que te cuesta respirar. También es común las hemorragias nasales, ¿has notado si tienes hematomas en el cuerpo? – Bella asintió y me enseño el lado inferior de sus brasos donde tenia unos tes hematomas en cada braso.

-Bien, llamare a Esme para que suban y puedas estar un rato con las niñas está bien…

-Ok – susurro, salí pero antes de tomar el mi celular y llamar Alice ya me habia mandado un mensaje.

** Ya vamos para haya **

Bendito sea el don de Alice. Guarde el celular

-Doctor, tenemos los resultados de Isabella – dijo la enfermera Brandon entregándome los papeles.

* * *

**Que tal? Bueno, malo, muy rapido va la enfermedad? Extrañan a Edward? Creanme yo tambien lo extraño me encanta hacer los Edward Pov pero aun no es el momento...**

**Porfaa... dejen sus Reviews pero saber si va bien este fic o si necesita algo mas...**

**Ahh y estoy buscando una Beta.**

**Espero Actualizar el proximo Lunes**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Diagnosticos, tratamientos y visiones

**L**ean la nota al final del capitulo.

* * *

**Diagnostico y Tratamiento**

**Bella Pov.**

_Leucemia, leucemia_, repetía en mi mente, aun que en estos momentos no podía pensar en nada mas en mis hijas, ¿Qué pasaría con ellas si muriera? ¿Los Cullen se quedarían con ellas? ¿Me transformarían? Casi nunca hablábamos de el tema de mi transformación ya que siendo sincera nunca pensé en envolverme en las alas de la inmoralidad.

Toc, toc tocaron la puerta donde entro la pequeña Alice con Esme que tenían a mis hijas, las pobres niñas se veían asustadas.

-Hola – dije con voz ronca, me dolía la garganta.

-Bella, hija ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto Esme acercándose a mi

- Cansada y me duele todo el cuerpo

- Y ¿que te ha dicho Carlisle? – pregunto ahora Alice

Suspire pesadamente – Pues está esperando los resultados del análisis de sangre, y me harán una biopsia y otro examen – explique – Alice ¿no has visto algo más? Pregunte, ella bajo su mirada y me preocupe - ¿Qué Alice?

-No nada, no he visto nada y me tiene frustrada – dijo cual niña pequeña, sonríe un poco más tranquila

Tenía a las niñas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se habían quedado dormidas, mientras hablaba con Esme y Alice acariciaba distraídamente sus cabecitas.

Nos habíamos sumido en un cómodo silencio viendo la película que estaban pasando por la televisión del cuarto, cuando entro Carlisle con unos papeles en mano, supongo yo el resultado de los análisis.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Bella? - pregunto

- Igual tengo dolor, aun que yo no he sangrando –

-Bien, ya tengo los resultados – innecesariamente respiro pesadamente y continuo – tienes leucemia linfocítica aguda, esta leucemia consiste en que la medula ósea produce linfocitos que son glóbulos blancos inmaduros incapaces que combatir contra las infecciones, por eso has desarrollado amigdalitis – termino de explicar

- Y ¿Que tratamiento le darán? – pregunto Esme antes que yo

- Pues mañana quiero empezar con quimioterapia intravenosa, una vez por semana durante un mes y medio, veremos cómo respondes, si los niveles de linfocitos no disminuyen… buscaremos un donante de células madres.

Después de saber el diagnostico al día siguiente fue mi primera sesión de quimio, amanecí un poco peor que el día anterior, tenia hematomas en las piernas y en el torso.

La Quimio intravenosa o IV como me había explicado una enfermera duraba entre 30 minutos a 8 horas por lo cual Alice y Rose me llevaron mi Ipod y unos libros, pero la peor parte vino después de la quimio.

Horas después de la sesión tuve fuertes mareos y vómitos, me dijeron que eso era normal y cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al coctel de medicamentos que me administraban las nauseas irían siendo mas leves.

La semana paso, mañana me darían el alta y podría volver a trabajar, solo que con el cuidado atento de mi familia, Carlisle había decidido que las sesiones las seguiría recibiendo en la casa, ya que no era necesario estar en el hospital.

En el instituto los demás profesores sabían de mi enfermedad, yo trataba de seguir con normalidad las clases que de vez en cuando me cansaba demasiado, lo bueno es -que al igual que mis alumnos en la universidad- me había ganado el cariño de los estudiantes que comprendían mi situación, trataban de – cual niños pequeños – portarse bien en las clases.

Con mis niñas trata de estar todo el tiempo posible con ellas, eran mis soles, mis estrellas, iluminaban mi vida, cuando sentía que no podía más, pero las cosas no iban bien, Alice apenas veía cosas en mi futuro, cada día me sentía mas cansada y la quimio no ayudaba mucho, ya habían pasado dos meses, y las sesiones ahora duraban casi todo el día y ya no iba a trabajar.

Estaba en la sala, Carlisle y Esme había salido con las niñas al parque ya que hoy extramente había salido el sol, Emmet y Jasper habían ido a cazar, Rose y Alice estaban conmigo estábamos viendo Paul* ellas había insistido en que debíamos ver películas de humor como "aligerar el habiente", estaba sentada en el suelo con Ali atrás mío cepillando mi cabello, y Rose se encontraba acostaba en el sofá, en la tele se veía la escena donde los excursionistas encuentran al marciano en la carretera, cuando Alice dejo de cepillarme y dio un fuerte suspiro de admiración, voltee a verla y su mirada estaba perdida en una visión, pasaron lo que crei una eternidad cuando su vista se paro en mi

-Bella! – dijo pero su voz era una mezcla de emociones, y si no conociera a los vampiros juraría que ella estaba a punto de llorar

-Alice, dime que viste – dije asustada – ¿que pasara?

- Tuve dos visiones – comenzó a decir innecesariamente trago saliva y continuo – Edward… Bella Edward se casara con… Tanya – termino y mi corazón se detuvo ¿Qué? ¿Ya me olvido? ¿Tan fácil fue para el remplazarme y con era perra estúpida?

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿CUÁNDO? – grite con las lagrimas derramándose por mis mejías

-Bella cálmate, no es lo que crees, Tanya lo engañara o lo está haciendo pero lo lograra y no podemos detenerla

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo sucederá?

-No sé, ni tampoco sé como lograra que se casen, pero pasara, pero tu… - se interrumpió a sí misma y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza

-¡¿Ella que Alice?! – exclamo Rosalie que había permanecido en silencio

- Bella, no vencerás la leucemia – dijo y me quede pálida, ¿dejaría sola a mis hijas? ¿Tanya por fin obtendrá lo que quería? ¿Me ire sin luchar por mi Edward? Pero y si me transformara?

-Bella, ¿estás segura? – pregunto Alice, supuse que vio mi decisión

- Es la única manera – dije convencida

- ¿de que demonios están hablando? – dijo Rose y procedimos a contarle mi decisión, al principio estuvo reacia a aceptar, pero como están o estarían las cosas, era la mejor posibilidad que teníamos.

Cuando llegaron todos a la casa, nos reunimos en el despacho de Carlisle para contarles de las visiones de Alice y de mi decisión.

-Hija – dijo Esme abrazándome - haremos todo lo posible para salvarte

-Bella, seria muy riesgoso para las niñas, mientras tú seas neófita

- Nos mudaremos, Carlisle podríamos ir a Canadá, acuérdate tenemos una casa allá, podríamos decir que trasladaremos a Bella a un hospital de la zona – dijo Rose

- Si es buena idea, hay muchos bosques donde Bella puede aprende a cazar y controlar su sed – Aprobó Jasper

- Bueno está decidido, nos iremos a Canadá, pero tomara un poco de tiempo – esto último lo dijo casa para si mismo – Bella necesito que sigas con las quimios, el viaje y el cambio de ambiente puede afectarte

-Carlisle ¿cuándo nos podemos ir? – pregunte

- Dentro de tres semanas un mes quizás

Durante los siguientes días pasamos haciendo los preparativos para la mudanza, los chicos tenían que presentar su ida del colegio, al igual que Carlisle su renuncia al hospital.

Habíamos tomado la decisión de que esperaríamos las visiones de Alice, hacia como tres días que tuvo otra prediciendo que cuando llegáramos a Canadá empeoraría la leucemia.

La familia me decía que me ayudarían con el proceso de neófita, me habían dicho que probablemente no me podría acercar a mis niñas en meses, eso me tenia asustada, si no lograba controlarme y las atacaba, no, no pesaría en eso, tengo que ser fuerte, aun que con todo el apoyo y amor que tenía de mi familia, me sentía asustada, sabía que Carlisle me transformaría cuando Alice lo viera, pero pasaría por el doloroso proceso que conlleva el paso a mi vida inmortal.

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas desde nuestra decisión de mudarnos, no habíamos tenido mas noticias sobre Edward, pero estaba claro que yo iría por el.

Nos iríamos a Canadá dentro de tres días, ya teníamos todo preparado, Alice, Rose y Esme habían compraron ropa abrigada para las niñas y para mi ya que la zona donde íbamos era extremadamente más fría que Forks.

El día de la mudanza fue un poco estresante, por un capricho de Emmet contratamos un avión privado, era especioso y muy lujoso, Lizzy y Emmy durmieron casi todo el viaje que duro mas o menos 7 horas, cuando aterrizamos en un hangar privado era las 6:45 pm donde nos esperaban el Mercedes de Carlisle, y el Porsche de Alice, los demás carros los traerían después, pero habia un carro que me llamo la atención era gris, deportivo. (Foto en mi perfil)

-Es tuyo o lo será, creímos que sería un buen regalo de Bienvenida cuando te transformes – dijo Alice dando saltitos de emoción.

-Alice por dios, no pueden regalarme esto –dije- no es que lo desprecie – aclare – pero es demasiado, además hace mucho que no conduzco – yo a veces utilizaba el mercedes de Carlisle o el BMW de Rose para salir, pero hacia mucho que deje de manejar.

-Bueno te volveremos a enseñar, vamos Bellita aceptado – ahora era Emmet quien saltaba junto a Alice, respire profundo, y como dice el dicho: Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles

-Ok, pero no lo usare hasta que me convierta en vampira y sepa controlarme. – dije rendida

Después del "pequeño" regalo nos fuimos a nuestra nueva casa, y ¡dios que casa! (Foto en mi perfil) estaba a las orillas de un rio, que como era invierno estaba congelado, la casa era completamente minimalista y al igual que la de Forks con grandes ventanas de vidrio.

Ya eran las 7:50pm y me sentía súper cansada, me enseñaron mi habitación y tome un baño caliente he de aclarar, aun que la casa tenia calefacción aun se sentía un helado, pero bueno me puse mi pijama y me deje caer en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**N**iñas lo se, lo siento hace exactamente un mes que no actualizo y si lo peor el capitulo es corto, pero les contare lo que pase haciando este mes, hace unos dias termine un cursillo de dos semanas en el cole que ire el otro año y salia a las cuatro de la tarde todos los dias, tenia tareas todos los dias asique terminaba cansada y no tenia tiempo de escribir, lo demas del mes lo pase casi todos los dias fuera de casa por comprar navideñas, Ahhhh y tambien fui a ver AMANECER dios ame esta peli y llore mucho, en fin por eso no actualize pero ahora estoy libre y continuare la historia. **No la abandonare, me tarde lo que me tarde pero la finalizare.**

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Muy rapido Bella se entero del plan de Tanya? ¿Extrañan a Edward? por que yo si.**

**RespondiendoReviews**

******SharitoSD:** Bueno pronto regresara Edward y venremos como le esta yendo a el con Tanya :/ y como vemos Bella ya se convertira en Vampiro.

**Lore Molina:** Lo se, pero ya vendra lo mejor;)

**allisson:** Bienvenida nueva lectora:) es un placer que te guste la historia y ya veremos a Tanya subrir como si estuviera en el infiero. jaja

**Melania:** Si lo se, pero todo pasa por algo y ahora vemos porque tuve que enfermar a Bella y por desgracia si veremos a Edward con era arpia sin corazon.

**Amy Swan:** Bueno cada vez nos vamos acercando al climax de la historia.

**Lili4ever:** Aqui estoy! Si me tarde mucho, pero volvio y me quedare

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Follwos y Favorites**


	11. Engañado

**Engañado**

**EPOV**

Porque rayos la vida me trata así, ¿será que hice algo malo en una vida pasada que ahora el karma de lo devuelve? Hacía poco Tanya había viajado a Italia a pasa un tiempo con su familia, después de lo que paso en el club las cosas entre nosotros estaban un poco tensas, así que habíamos decidido alejarnos un tiempo. Cuando volvió ella no era la misma, se veía un poco apagada y había perdido un poco de peso, le pregunte qué había pasado y lo que me contesto fue un gran shock para mí.

Tanya me había contado que antes de haberse ido a Italia había tenido dolores de hueso, pero no les había dado mucha importancia, pero en Italia los dolores se habían incrementado y también había perdido peso, su familia la convenció que fuera al médico y le realizara un chequeo, y el resultado fue devastador al parecer había desarrollado cáncer de mama y estaba en estado IV, estado en el cual hay un 15% de supervivencia.

Me sentía mal, a Tanya le habían dado por los menos un año de vida y tal vez un poco más si se operaba, y volvía a preguntarme ¿Qué había hecho mal? Hace poco perdí a mi amada esposa e hijas y ahora perdería a mi mejor amiga.

Y desde el día en que ella me dijo su estado no me he separado de ella, su familia quería que volviera a Italia y que ahí la operaran, Tanya me había pedido que la acompañara unos días.

Las semanas pasaron, veía a Tanya cada día mas pálida y delgada era preocupante quería ayudarla, tenía contacto con médicos reconocidos que podrían a ayudarla pero ella no quería, ya que le medico que la operaria era su tio.

Habíamos llegado a Italia hace dos días, había conocido un poco a la Familia Vulturi Aro y Suplicia Vulturi eran persona muy agradables que son recibieron muy contentos en su gran y hermosa mansión, también conoci a los hermanos de Tanya, Chelsea y Renata esta ultima me daba un poco de mala espina, siempre viéndome con burla y cinismo, pero no estaba aquí para eso, tenia que ayudar a Tanya en estos momentos difíciles.

Estábamos en el hospital en un par de horas iniciaría la operación que duraría unas tres horas para poder remover lo que se puedo del tejido cancerígeno y hacerle implantes mamarios.

-Bien – dijo el Doc. Marco Vulturi tío de Tanya – les informaremos el resultado al finalizar la operación, mi sobrina ya está siendo anestesiada – dijo y se fue.

- Bueno esperemos que todo salga bien – dijo Chelsea preocupada.

-Edward podrías venir acompañarme por una taza de café, por favor – pidió Suplicia. Asentí y nos fuimos a la cafetería del hospital, compramos dos café y nos sentamos en las mesas que habían.

Nos quedamos en silencio, me sumergí en los míos, todo lo que había pasado y lo que podía pasar su se complicaba mas el cáncer de Tanya.

-Edward – llamo mi atención- necesito contarte algo, te pido no te ruego que me escuches por favor – dijo Suplicia, con voz un poco quebrada.

- Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno veras esta situación es muy dura para nosotros, mi madre murió de Cáncer hace unos años y creemos que Tanya, no sobrevivirá a esto, yo se que ella siente algo por ti, y sé que lo que te pido seria egoísta y cruel, pero entiéndeme haría lo que fuera para que mi hija fuera por lo menos un tiempo feliz, así que por favor, podrías casarte con ella, - dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, y yo shockeado- su mayor sueño fue tener una esposo que la quisiera y tener hijos, aun que posiblemente no tenga esto último, se que la quieres puedo ver lo preocupado que estas por ella y agradezco que estés con ella, así que por favor piénsalo, me haría feliz ver a mi ser también feliz. – termino de decir.

Yo no sabía que decir ¿cómo me pedía esto?, quería a Tanya era mi mejor amiga; quería su felicidad pero dudaba que yo se la pudiera dar.

-Solo piénsalo, ¿si? – dijo Suplicia y se fue.

Por las siguiente dos horas pase pensando en esa petición, ¿casarme con Tanya? Realmente la idea no me atraía, pero ella estaba a punto de morir ¿Cuánto le quedaba si salía bien de la operación? ¿Un año o dos?

No sabía cuanto había pasado pero Chelsea, me llego a avisar que Tanya ya había salido del quirófano, me prepare mentalmente para verla y subí con ella.

Entre después que saliera Aro y Suplicia.

Tanya estaba acostada con una gran venda que cubría su pecho, se veía muy demacrada, cansada, débil, vulnerable e inmensamente triste, me vio una leve sonrisa que me acerque a ella.

-Hola – dije suavemente

-Hola Ed – dijo pesadamente

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un camión pasó sobre mi pecho.

-Bueno es normal, pronto pasara, ahora tienes que descansar bien.

Asintió

-Quédate hasta que me duerma – dijo cerrando los ojos, agarre su mano y asentí.

-Ed gracias por estar conmigo – murmuro y se quedo profundamente dormida.

En ese momento tome una decisión que cambiaria mi vida.

**BPOV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos a Canadá, la niñas y yo ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al nuestro nuevo hogar, aun que yo – como lo había predicho Alice – estaba empeorando, según sus visiones en menos de una semana mi corazón se detendría por envenenamiento de la sangre o algo parecido.

Para mí los días eran casi interminable y cansados, me sentí increíblemente mal, dolores en todo el cuerpo hacían me realmente quisiera morir, aun que lo haría.

También hace como dos días Alice tuvo la visión de la decisión de Edward, al parecer Tanya le había dicho que moriría de algo y están en Italia con su familia. Irónico yo realmente me estoy muriendo y ella fingiendo. Maldita hija de puta madre.

Era agonizante.

Estaba en mi cuarto, era de noche algunos habían salido a cazar y creo que Alice y Jasper estaban con las niñas, mientras yo recibía la quimio

-Bella las niñas ya se durmieron – me informo Jasper.

-Ok – su gran y bendito don era casi una droga, me mantenía calmada – gracias – el asintió entendió mi agradecimiento

-Ya sabes pequeña, sabes que todos estamos mal por lo que pasara, pero creo que es lo mejor.

- Solo quiero que ya acabe este dolor.

-Pronto, pasara aun que debo advertirte la vida de neófita es muy dura también, sabes que no podrás estar con las niñas por un tiempo.

-Lo se, pero es un precio que puedo pagar para que ella puedan conocer a su padre.

- Hablando de eso ¿Qué planeas hacer con Tanya y su familia?, sabes puedo darte algunas estrategias cuando yo era soldado… y ahí va Jasper antes de conocer a la familia Cullen era un condecorado soldado en la guerra civil y creo que la idea de tener una pequeño lucha de poder, le emocionaba demasiado.

-Jaspes en la mafia Italiana con la que estamos tratando no con soldado sureños – dije un poco divertida por su fascinación con la guerra.

-Pero es casi lo mismo, pero hablaremos cuando te conviertas, te siento muy cansada, deberías dormir – dijo para después darme un beso en la frente y quedarme dormida.

Desperté cansada como siempre, pero un dolor agudo en mi pecho que me impedía respirar y en un instante todo se volvió negro

**CarlislePOV**

Mi hija sufría y no podía hacer nada para salvarla excepto tener que convertirla, sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, en los primeros días que ella llego a nuestra existencia, Alice había tenido una visión, donde una Bella convertida en vampira estaba parada frente a una mujer que ahora sé que es Tanya Vulturi, hija de Aro Volturi una familia y a la vez familia, los Vulturi era una familia ancestralmente poderosa, en mi vida de vampiro no había conocido a unos humanos más crueles y enfermos que ellos y daba gracias a Dios que a ningún vampiro se les ha ocurrido transformarlos.

El sonido de una respiración errática, un corazón débil y un pequeño grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

Automáticamente corrí hacia el cuarto de Bella y el peor de mis pesadillas estaba había.

-Carlisle ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Esme preocupada viendo a Bella que se sacudía violentamente sobre la cama.

-Está teniendo un paro cardiaco – dije rápidamente – necesito el resucitador

-No hay tiempo – dijo Alice – es hora.

Y entendí que era el momento en que mi hija tendría que ser convertida.

-Está bien, necesito que todo esté listo para cuando ella cuando despierte, esta viendo, ahora quiero que todos salgan.

Asintieron y rápidamente salieron de la habitación.

El corazón de Bella latía lentamente, tenia que morderla antes de que su corazón se parara.

Quite el cabello de su cuello, susurre un "todo estará bien hija" y mordí su cuello dejando que el veneno se filtrara por sus venas, el sabor a sangre inundo mi boca, pero el amor hacia mi hija es muy fuerte que el deseo a la sangre humana. Me separe de su cuello y ahora solo tendríamos que esperar tres días para que despertara.

* * *

**Bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo estoy emocionada porque casi llegamos a los 50 reviews:)**

**Y que les parecio, Bella esta convertiendo, Edward callo en las garras de los Vulturi, pronto veran lo que todas estamos esperando LA VENGANZA,**

**RespondiendoReviews**

**Maya Cullen Masen: **Creeme esa idiota recibira algo peor que eso;)

**Lore Molina:** Bueno si es culpa de Tanya, ya que el casi aborto que tuvo Bella, alterro por completo su organismo.

**SharitoSD: **Yeah! cada ves mas cerca para la peliza que le dara Bella todos los Vulturi y especiamente a Tanya.

**Amy Swan: **Si bueno son cosas que pasan, pero ya estoy aqui:)

**Melania: **Yo tampoco quiero que se case, pero es el pricipio del sufrimiento de Tanya asi que tiene que pasar, pero no sera por mucho tiempo.

**Beakis:** Jajaja bueno ya empezera a sufrir.

Bueno nos leemos la otra semana.


	12. Hasta que la muerte los separe

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD.**  
** groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe… Espero.**

POV Edward.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro de esto? —preguntó mi madre.

_¿Estaba seguro de esto? La respuesta: no totalmente._

Hace una semana que volví de Italia. Tanya se había quedado allá para su rehabilitación acompañada de su familia. Las palabras de Sulpicia, estaban muy grabadas en mi mente y viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, tomé la decisión de casarme con ella y hacerla feliz… Por lo menos el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

—Tanya inevitablemente se va a morir y un poco de felicidad antes de que eso suceda, no estaría mal —dije más para mí, que para ella. Suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo, levantándose del sofá de la sala—. Ah, hijo, sé que no quieres recordarlo, pero en la universidad se hará un homenaje a Bella.¿Sabes…? Ya se cumple un año.—_Bella,_ cómo olvidarla. Una de las mayores razones, por el cual no estaba convencido con esto de Tanya, era mi Bella, sentía que la traicionaba, pero ella siempre vivirá en mi corazón al igual que mis hijas.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuándo es? —pregunté.

—Faltan casi dos meses para el aniversario, pero lo harán el 5 de octubre.

—Ok, veré si puedo ir —dije con tristeza. Elizabeth me abrazó.

—Hijo, sabes que ellas están en algún lugar cuidándonos. Yo también las extraño —dijo, dándome un beso en la frente, e inevitablemente una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Dolía recordarla.

Después de un breve silencio, mi madre se fue. Estábamos a finales de agosto y se acercaba la fecha del suceso que destrozó mi vida: La desaparición de mi amada esposa. Cómo extrañaba su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, sus manías, su torpeza, todo su ser me hacía falta.

Con los recuerdos golpeando mi cabeza, entré al cuarto que había permanecido cerrado desde hace mucho, _nuestra habitación. _El olor de su perfume, fue como un respiro de alivio que hace mucho no había tenido. Aquí estaban guardadas todas las cosas de Bella, su ropa, fotos y libros, me senté en la cama que había sido testigo de nuestro amor y tomé la foto que estaba en la mesa de noche; Bella y yo en nuestra boda, se veía tan hermosa y destilaba felicidad, que era un reflejo de la mía propia. Las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer mi rostro.

Me acosté en la cama y llevé la foto a mi pecho, el peso de estos días cayó sobre mí y lentamente me fui quedando dormido, rodeado de la presencia de mi Bella.

Soñando con fantasías que nunca se harían realidad.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había hablado con mi madre, respecto a los futuros planes que tenía.

También hablé con Tanya, diciéndole que pronto la visitaría, con Sulpicia y Aro, que estaban contentos con mi decisión. Sulpicia quería una boda como siempre soñó para su hija, celebrada en todo lo alto, con anuncios en televisión y revistas, pero traté de convencerla, de que en el estado de Tanya, era muy peligroso someterla a tanto estrés y a regañadientes aceptó —solo algo—, porque aún quería una fiesta grande.

Cuando llegué a la casa Vulturi, Tanya se veía mejor. Aún tenía que usar los vendajes en las heridas, pero se veía con un poco más de vitalidad.

—Edward —dijo sonriente—. No sabía que vendrías.

—¡Sorpresa!, vine porque quería hacer algo contigo, ¿podemos salir al jardín? —dije armándome de valor.

—Claro, le pediré a alguien del servicio que me ayude a cambiarme —dijo, viendo su vestimenta, que consistía en un vestido verde holgado.

—No, Tanya, así estás bien. Solo es un paseo por el jardín —dije.

—Está bien, vamos.

Salimos hacia el jardín. Era un día cálido, con un poco de viento, el jardín vestido de colores, nos rodeó. Había unas bancas de piedra, donde nos sentamos. Respiré hondo y miré a la mujer que había hecho tantas cosas por mí y ahora se estaba muriendo.

—Tanya, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero, es mejor con la verdad. Tú has sido como un bálsamo, una venda, que ha podido disminuir el dolor de la pérdida de Bella y mis hijas, pero no te voy a mentir, las extraño y amo por sobre todas las cosas, pero tú, mi mejor amiga, has estado allí para mí y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco y aprecio. Así que ahora que tú necesitas de mí, creo que la mejor forma de pagarte y verte feliz es… —Saqué el anillo que tenía en mi bolsillo—. Cásate conmigo. Puede que pienses que es expiación de culpas, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

_ y más mentiras._

— ¿En serio?¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó con voz débil. Suspiré.

—Si te hace feliz.

Sus brazos delgados y blancos, rodearon mi cuerpo

—Gracias —susurró.

En mi vida, pensé que contraería nupcias con una persona que no amaba, quiero a Tanya, pero verla morir…

Los preparativos de la boda, estaban a cargo de Sulpicia, Tanya y sus hermanas. A veces, me agradaba ver como Tanya, parecía una niña que le dieron la oportunidad de comprar todas las muñecas que quisiese y otras veces no, evitaba recordar la sonrisa que veía en Bella, cuando hizo los preparativos de nuestra boda y también, me di cuenta de las diferencias que tenían. Bella, hizo que nuestra boda fuera sencilla, pero a la vez tan hermosa, como ella misma. En cambio Tanya, quiere todo de la mejor calidad, había llamado a una diseñadora famosa para el vestido y el de las damas de honor, y conocí una cara de Tanya que nunca había visto, _el cinismo._

.

.

.

—Y…¿Ya está confirmada la fecha para la boda? —preguntó mi madre.

Nos habíamos reunido en un pequeño restaurante.

—Sí, Tanya quiere que sea el primero de octubre —dije tenso.

—Pero Edward,¿podrás ir al homenaje? —preguntó contrariada y suspiré.

—No podré ir, Tanya quiere hacer un pequeño viaje para la luna de miel.

Elizabeth asintió, sin decir nada más. Hace unas semanas, había discutido la fecha de la boda con la familia de Tanya, yo no quería hacerla en octubre, y no muy convencido, pero acepté.

—Ok hijo. Me tengo que ir con tu padre, iremos a cenar con… los Swan —dijo lo último, vacilante.

—Mándales mis saludos —dije, solo asintió y se fue. Luego de unos minutos pagué y salí.

.

.

.

_Vamos Edward, puedes hacerlo. Solo es un matrimonio que posiblemente no dure mucho tiempo_, dijo una voz en mi interior

Faltaban exactamente cinco minutos, para que Tanya cruzara el pasillo de la recepción del hotel, donde sería la boda por lo civil.

Aunque era soltero ante la ley, mi corazón y familia, sabían que mi vida estaba atada a Bella de por vida, así que logré que solo se hiciera la boda por lo civil.

Estábamos en un hotel italiano. Mi padre y mi madre, eran mis únicos invitados, las demás personas, eran familiares de Tanya.

La música de fondo que sonaba suavemente, cambió, anunciando la llegada de la novia. Respiré hondo y miré a mis padres, mi madre me dio una sonrisa de apoyo y mi padre me miró sin emociones, ya que nunca estuvo muy convencido con la boda. Cuando fijé la mirada en la entrada de la recepción, venía Tanya, con un vestido palabra de honor, decorado por un diseño en pequeños diamantes, agarrada de su padre, el cual, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

En todo el discurso que el abogado dio, mi mente regresó años atrás, donde yo estaba en la misma situación, pero con una persona diferente a mi lado. Mi Bella.

—… y ahora, procederemos a que los novios digan sus votos —dijo el abogado, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Dije mis votos, o sea, el típico discurso que siempre se da.

—Señorita Tanya Vulturi, ¿acepta a Edward Cullen, como esposo?

—Sí, acepto —dijo con firmeza.

—Señor Edward Cullen, ¿acepta a Tanya Vulturi, como esposa?

Suspiré. _Lo siento mi Bella._

—Acepto —dije suavemente.

—Bueno, con el poder que se me ha concedido, en la República de Italia, los declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe. —_Espero_—. Puede besar a la novia.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y por segunda vez, toqué sus labios, donde dejé un casto beso y el sonido de los aplausos, llenó el lugar.

.

.

—Edward, ven, quiero presentarte a mis tíos. —Me jaló Tanya, guiándome hacia dos hombres, que hablaban sonrientes con los padres de ella.

—Tío Marcus, tío Cayo —los llamó y estos voltearon a nosotros. Ya conocía a Marcus, ya que fue el cirujano que atendió a Tanya hace unos meses, pero al otro hombre, no. Era un alto y rubio, que inspiraba respeto. Me estremecí un poco ante su presencia.

— ¡Sobrina! Estoy tan feliz por ti —dijo Marcus—. Edward, espero que hagas feliz a mí niña —me dijo, dándome un pequeño abrazo.

—Edward, él es mi tío Cayo Vulturi, es padre de Alec y Jane. Tío, él es Edward, mi esposo —dijo presentándonos.

—Un gusto, los felicito —dijo seriamente, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

La cena siguió, hicimos el primer y el único baile, ya que no quería cansar mucho a Tanya, aunque esta, protestó un poco. También me presentó con el resto de su familia y algunos amigos de sus padres.

Mi preocupación, era la luna de miel. Tanya, no se podía arriesgar a hacer alguna actividad de mucho esfuerzo. ¡_Mentira, ella no te atrae sexualmente!,_ dijo mi conciencia. Uff, era cierto, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal.

Con terrible lentitud, pasó la , se fue por unos momentos con sus hermanas, para cambiarla de vestuario. Nos despedimos de nuestras familias y nos fuimos a la suite.

—Edward —dijo Tanya, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Gracias por hacer de este día, el más feliz que he tenido.

La miré y lo único que hice, fue abrazarla.

—Vamos, debes estar cansada —dije y abrí la puerta de la suite. Era enorme y muy hermosa, y… estaba decorada con… Tragué saliva fuertemente. Estaba lleno de rosas y candelas aromáticas.¡¿_Quién rayos, mandó a hacer esto?! _

Unos brazos, me sacaron de mi sorpresa y de pronto, sentí los labios de Tanya, tratando de abrir mi boca. Sorprendido, la agarré de los hombros, pero creo que ella malinterpretó mi acción y lo tomó como iniciativa, y con una fuerza imposible, para una persona en su estado, me empujó y caí en el sofá. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

Me aparté de ella bruscamente, casi haciendo que se cayera. Me levanté del sillón, Tanya estaba sorprendida y respirando agitadamente.

—Lo siento. Seré tu esposo y trataré de hacerte feliz, pero no me pidas que haga el amor contigo, porque no puedo —dije y salí de la habitación. El aire acondicionado chocó contra mi pecho._¿A qué hora Tanya, había logrado desabotonar mi camisa?_

POV Tanya.

_Mierda, maldito idiota… _Estaba desesperada, se supone que es mi disque "luna de miel" y Edward mi maldito esposo, tiene que cumplir como tal.

No creo que Edward, vuelva esta noche.

Agarré mi celular y marqué el número de James.

—Hola, cariño. ¿No se supone que estás en tu luna de miel? —dijo burlonamente.

—Cállate, sino llamaré a alguien más.

—Ok, ok.¿Dónde nos vemos?

—Ven a la habitación del hotel, dile a una de mis hermanas que te traiga. —Colgué.

Si no puedo tener su cuerpo, me tendré que conformar con otros. Pero prepárate, Edward Masen, que este error lo pagarás muy caro.

* * *

**Hola Feliz año nuevo, Navidad y Dia de los Reyer Magos:) **

**¿Que tal? Ya volvi con este EPOV de la boda... AGH! odie y ame este capitulo jeje que les parecio?**

**_RespondiendoReviews_**

**_-beakis:_**Si ya se convertira, y se vengara de esa perra...

_**-LoreMolina:**_Con tu duda, Tanya esta mintiendo, todo es una manitulacion de la familia Vulturi... pero muy pronto habra justicia jajaja...

_**-LeslieCullenJb:**_Aquii estoy:3 jeje Yo igual odio a Tanya pero ella y su familia estan cabando su propia tumba.

_**-Lili4ever:**_Uff... ya llegara Bella a darle su merecido

**_-Amy Swan: _**Por Dios muero por escribir ese capi, tengo tantas ideas jeje

**-SharitoSD**: Espero que tus uñas esten bien... pronto Bella volvera a ver a Edward y su matrimonio con esa zorra terminara..


	13. A Nova Vida

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD.**  
**groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**A nova vida.**

BPOV.

Todo estaba oscuro y en paz. ¿Así es la muerte? ¿Dónde está el túnel con la luz blanca al final? ¿Dónde están las puertas del Cielo?

Sentía mi cuerpo, pero no podía moverlo, también empecé a escuchar leves susurros a los lejos. No sentía el paso del tiempo, no sabía si eran minutos u horas las que pasaban.

Algo cambió, cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello y toda la paz que me rodeaba, se esfumó, un ligero calor recorrió mi cuerpo, era como estar en un sauna, pero poco a poco ese calor se fue era una llama que pasaba dentro de mí, el sentido de supervivencia se activó tratando de mover mi cuerpo del fuego, pero este no respondía a las órdenes que mandaba mi cerebro.

Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, que alguien me salvara del fuego, pero no hallaba mi voz y mucho menos salir de, lo que supuse, la inconsciencia.

Mientras el fuego quemaba cada célula de mi cuerpo, en mi desesperación ocurrieron dos cosas. Logré abrir los ojos, solo para toparme con un blanco cegador y de mí garganta salió un grito agónico.

—Bella, hija, escucha, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿sí? —me habló una voz masculina muy familiar.

— ¡Mátame! —grité.

—No —me respondió la misma voz.

—Bella, tienes que luchar. —Era otra voz, una femenina y dulce, pero impregnada de miedo—. Hazlo por tus hijas, por Edward.

_Hazlo por tus hijas, hazlo por Edward…_

_Por tus hijas, por Edward…_

_Edward, Emmy, Elizabeth…_

Lo último que dijo la voz, hizo que recordara todo. Flashes de mi vida, pasaron por mi mente; el secuestro, mis hijas, los Cullen, la leucemia, mi Edward y… Tanya.

Con la revelación de los sucesos de mi vida, pude saber en qué situación me encontraba: me estaba convirtiendo en vampiro.

Abrí los ojos y por fin pude ver dónde me encontraba. Era un cuarto, pero no el mío, estaba acostada en una cama y a mi lado tenía a Esme y Carlisle, que supuse eran sus voces las que escuchaba.

Jadeé de dolor.

El ritmo de mi corazón era rápido, como tratando de luchar contra lo que ahora sabía, era la ponzoña en mi cuerpo.

—Ca-aar-lisle —tartamudeé—. ¿Cu-ánto faa-alta-aa?

—Solo falta un día, sí, muy pronto —dijo, mirándome con preocupación, dolor y un poco de í.

— ¡Ahhh! —Más dolor.

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar y volví a sumergirme en la inconsciencia. Sentí que solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que cerré los ojos, cuando el fuego en mi cuerpo, se fue concentrando en mi pecho, precisamente en el músculo que bombea la sangre, que ahora latía como el corazón de un colibrí y el fuego por fin quemó mi corazón y después… Todo se llenó de paz. No había dolor, ni fuego, ni ardor, no había nada, pero tampoco podía abrir los ojos.

Todo estaba en silencio, pero a lo lejos escuchaba… _¿Eran las hojas de los árboles? No recordaba que hubiera un bosque cerca de la casa, _pero también podía escuchar… _¿Voces?_ Pero más bien eran susurros alejados y ninguna de esas voces parecerían estar conversando, sino más bien parecían… _¿pensamientos?_

Por fin logré abrir los ojos y me deslumbré con lo que veía, todo era muy claro y nítido, podía apreciar las pequeñas fisuras del techo de madera, también me percaté de mi sentido del olfato, percibía el olor de la madera mojada de los árboles y las voces susurrantes, llenaron mi mente.

—_Se ve tan hermosa, mi hija. _—_Reconocí la voz de Esme._

—_Por fin el sufrimiento pasó. _—Ese era _Carlisle._

—_ ¡Qué guapa! ¡Dios ¡Dios! _— ¿_Alice?_

—_Está bastante calmada y confundida, un poco extraño para un neófito. _—Sí, ese era _Jasper._

—_ ¡Mierda! Ya quiero enseñarle a cazar. _—_Emmett, seguramente._

—Hija —dijo Carlisle, con un tono de ¿precaución? No pasó ni una fracción de segundo, cuando ya estaba fuera de la cama, mirando a mi familia.

— ¡Wow! —exclamé sorprendida y me percaté que mi voz había cambiado.

—Calma —dijo Carlisle, mientras Jasper me enviaba una gran ola de tranquilidad.

—Por Dios, Jasper, ya basta. Dejen de mirarme como si tuviera dos ojos extras.

—Es que… es increíble, estás demasiado controlada —dijo algo escéptico.

— ¿Qué?

—Hija, ¿no tienes sed? —Y esa palabra, fue como un detonante para mi garanta que estalló en llamas, jadeé y llevé mi mano hasta ella.

—_Tienen que ir a cazar _—susurró Esme y la miré.

—Esme, aún no sé cómo cazar.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos

— _¿Cómo supo lo que pensé?_

— ¿Lo pensaste? ¿Pude… leer tu pensamiento…?

— ¡Vaya! Al parecer ya sabemos cuál es tu don —exclamó Carlisle, como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo elemento.

— ¡Oh genial! —gritó Emmett—. A ver, hermanita, ¿qué estoy pensando?

Me concentré, pero era como un recuerdo, estaba en el bosque como buscando algo y después salió Rose, vistiendo un…

— ¡Mierda, Emmett! No quiero saber de tu vida sexual —exclamé un poco horrorizada.

— ¡Auch! Esme, ¿por qué me pegas?

—Por mal educado —lo regañé, cual niño pequeño y me reí.

— ¡Ya Basta! —gritó Jasper—. Bella, por favor ve a cazar, por mi salud mental, tienes mucho control sobre ti.

—Está bien —dije y me acordé—. Esme, ¿dónde están las niñas? ¿Ya las puedo ver?

—Bella, las niñas están con Rose, per… —Carlisle la interrumpió.

—Hija, será mejor que vayas a cazar, antes de que las veas, es por precaución. Asentí.

—Oh, no. ¡Espera! —dijo Alice, que hasta el momento no había hablado—. Tienes que verte al espejo, estás hermosísima —dijo saliendo del cuarto y en unos segundos, apareció con un enorme espejo, que lo situó frente a mí.

Una mujer hermosa se reflejó en el espejo, era esbelta, la piel pálida pero hermosa, su cuerpo era delgado y escultural, su cabello brillante, largo y sedoso, su cara era como una delicada pintura de un ángel, pero sus ojos… eran de un color escarlata. Me horroricé y la cara en el espejo hizo una mueca; mis ojos que una vez fueron marrones, ahora eran de un rojo espeluznante, entonces sentí una fuerte ola de calma.

Obligué a mis ojos a despegar la vista del espejo y vi a Carlisle y le pregunté—: ¿Por qué tengo los ojos así?

—Es porque aún tienes sangre humana en tu cuerpo, en unos meses se volverán dorados —me explicó Carlisle.

—Bien, ahora por favor, vamos a cazar —rogó Jasper.

.

.

.

—Bien Bella, quiero que te concentres y escuches todo a tu alrededor —me indicó Carlisle. Él y Jasper estaban conmigo, ya que a Emmett no lo dejaron venir porque… es Emmett.

_No irás con ellos. Cuando Bella tenga más experiencia con la caza, podrás acompañarla, _le había dicho Esme_._

Estábamos en una planicie de pocos árboles y todo estaba cubierto por la nieve.

Me quedé quieta y por instinto cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente. A mi nariz llegaron miles de olores, pude sentir el olor de la madera de los árboles mojada por la nieve, el olor de la tierra enterrada en la nieve, pero un olor atrajo mi completa atención, era dulce y apetecible, de pronto mi garganta empezó a arder demasiado como para poder soportarlo y me tensé, mi ahora descubierto, instinto de caza, me decía que tenía que ir tras ese exquisito olor.

—Lo hueles, ¿verdad? —me dijo Jasper. Aún con los ojos cerrados, asentí—. Bien, hay unos osos polares como a medio kilómetro, quiero que te dejes llevar con lo que tu instinto dice y te alimentes. ¿Sí?

Abrí lo ojos y no muy segura dije—: Está bien. —Y corrí guiada por el olor de la sangre del oso.

A unos 20 metros de mí, había un gran oso polar escarbando en la nieve, no había un árbol cerca para poder ocultarme, así que muy lentamente caminé hasta quedar detrás del oso y con mi nueva súper velocidad, corrí hasta él y salté a su lomo, donde encontré su vena pulsante de sangre caliente y todo pasó tan rápido para el oso, pero para mí no, cuando percibí la sangre del animal, sentí que mis colmillos crecían en mi boca, como si lo hubiera estando haciendo desde hace años; clavé mis dientes precisamente en su vena del cuello, donde salió ese líquido rojo que tanto deseaba, pero el oso aún trató de defenderse y con una pata logró rasgar la manga de mi suéter negro, sin hacer ningún daño a mi brazo, aun así, seguí drenándolo hasta que a los pocos segundos, cayó muerto.

Cuando terminé, me di cuenta que Jasper y Carlisle, me veían sonrientes y sorprendidos a unos cuantos metros de mí y en segundos ya los tenía enfrente.

— ¡Wow! Esperaba más desorden para ser una neófita —dijo Jasper, entre pequeñas risas.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté extrañada.

—Bella, mira un poco a tu alrededor —dijo Carlisle—, solo has sufrido una rasgadura en tu ropa. A los neófitos les cuestan un poco sus primeras cazas y terminan hechos un desastre, pero tú pareces que lo llevas haciendo por meses, realmente eres extraordinaria, hija. — ¡Dios! Si fuera humana, ahorita estaría roja.

—Bueno, ¿quieres seguir cazando, o está controlada la sed?

—No, estoy bien. Ese oso era grande —bromeé.

—Pues creo que ya es hora de que puedas ver a las soldaditas —dijo Jasper. Logré recordar que hacía pocos meses, Jasper les puso ese apodo a mis hijas.

¡Mierda! Veré a mis hijas. _Cálmate Bella no les harás daño a tus hijas, tienes tu sed controlada._

Mientras corríamos a la casa, me permití pensar un poco en mi futuro, en el de las niñas y sobre todo, el plan "Rescatemos a Edward de la mafia". Yo nunca fui una persona violenta, pero casos extremos, requieren medidas extremas, además, esa familia del crimen son de lo peor.

—Bella —dijo Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos—, hemos visto que tienes un mayor control de tu sed que los neófitos normales, pero acuérdate que son humanas. —Me miró advirtiéndome—, pero puede que el saber que son tus hijas, haga que el deseo de su sangre disminuya, aunque no es seguro.

—_Bella. _—Escuché a Jasper en mi mente—,_ estaré cerca de ti, para ayudarte por si te sientes nerviosa o no logras controlarte, ¿sí? _—Asentí y lo miré con agradecimiento.

Como estábamos cerca de la casa, podía escuchar los murmullos de adentro, pero dos pequeños tamborcitos llamaron mi atención, sabía que eran los corazones de mis pequeñas. Jazz sintió mi leve nerviosismo y envió una ola de calma, respiré llenándome de valor y entramos a la casa.

—Bella, ¡qué bueno que ya estés aquí! —dijo efusivamente Esme, dándome un abrazo, al cual correspondí con entusiasmo.

— ¡Auch! Bella, eres más fuerte que nosotros —se quejó.

—Ups. —Me alejé de ella—. Lo siento

—No te preocupes. —Sonrió y me guió hacia la sala, donde todos me estaban esperando con una sonrisa.

Las niñas estaban en medio de la habitación, jugando en el suelo. Su olor me impactó, era delicioso, pero no me llamaba la atención, era como tener un plato de comida que olía bien, pero no te atraída comerla y me relajé. Tal vez Carlisle tenía razón, mi amor por ellas era más grande que mi sed. _Ojalá eso suceda con Edward._

—_Espero que logre controlarse. _—De entre todos los pensamientos, ese logró captar me atención y provenía de Rosalie.

—Lo estoy Rose, no te preocupes. —Me miró sorprendida y Emmett se carcajeó.

—Pero, ¿có… —La interrumpí.

—Puedo leer la mente —aclaré, sonriendo.

Las niñas por el escándalo, voltearon a verme y sus caritas se iluminaron y rápidamente se levantaron.

—Mami, mami. —Llegaron a mí y abrazaron mis piernas.

Con un poco de lentitud, ya que aún no podía controlar la velocidad de mis movimientos, me agaché, las abracé con cuidado y deposité un beso en sus caritas sonrientes.

Por fin estaba con mi familia, con mis niñas y ahora sí… Nada se va a interponer para que pueda recuperar a mi esposo y hacer pagar a esa perra y a su familia.

Desde ahora, empieza la caza a la familia del crimen Vulturi.

* * *

**Hooola... aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les parecio? POr fin Bella se conviertio en vampiroo.**

**AVISO: El Lunes empiezo el cole, y saldre tarde, asi que me tardare en subir los capitulos pero eso no quiere decir que dejare el fic, aun quiero escribir como Bella tendra su venganza.**


	14. El Origen de Tanya Vulturi

******Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth**

* * *

**El Origen de Tanya Vulturi.**

Tanya Vulturi Denali, nació en un pequeño hospital apartado de la mano de Dios, a las afueras de un pueblo en Italia. Como en toda mafia, no siempre se puede estar fuera de peligro, y en esos días, Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi estaban huyendo del jefe de jefes de los yakuza. _The Boss Tanaka._

Los yakuza son el crimen organizado en Tokio, Japón, que tenían enemistad con la mafia italiana y habían decidido atacarla en sus momentos de debilidad, aunque su ataque fue fallido. No obstante, los yakuza se caracterizan por ser estrategas y saber esperar.

Tanya descubrió la muerte en carne propia a la edad de diez años, con el homicidio de sus abuelos por el jefe Tanaka.

Se encontraba viviendo con sus abuelos en Venecia, ya que sus padres creían que estando lejos de ellos estaría más segura, pero fue una muy mala idea. La protegieron del peligro que ellos corrían, sí, pero no pensaron en el peligro que corría ella sola.

―Hija, tienes que esconderte ―le dijo su abuela, empujándola hacia un pequeño armario al fondo de la habitación de ellos, cerrando la puerta―. Quédate aquí y por nada del mundo salgas.

Escuchó que abrían la puerta con violencia. Un disparo. Un grito. Y pasos por las escaleras.

Por los espacios de las rejas que tenía el armario, ella pudo ver como entraban cinco hombres a la habitación, dos de ellos de aspecto fornido, tenían sujetados a sus abuelos, los otros dos, tenían cada uno una pistola y una espada samurái (ya que los yakuza aún tenían esa "tradición" de usar esa arma), y un hombre imponente, vestido con un traje negro como si fuera a una gala. El japonés era alto, de cabellos rubios, blanco como la cal y ojos rasgados, y al igual que los dos hombres, portaba una katana(1) y una pistola. El hombre, muy calmado y sonriente, se fue a sentar a un sillón al otro extremo de la habitación cerca de la cama.

― ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó.

―Ella se fue hace días ―respondió con firmeza su abuelo.

Tanaka lanzó una carcajada seca.

―No soy idiota, Vulturi, sé que está aquí esa mocosa. Ahora. ―Lo apuntó con la pistola―, dime dónde está o te vuelo la cabeza.

El "viejo" Vulturi, logró zafarse de las manos del hombre que lo sostenía dándole un golpe en la base del estómago y de un movimiento rápido, rompió su cuello, matándolo. Después liberó a su esposa, volviendo a quebrar el cuello del sujeto. Lamentablemente, no vio al que estaba detrás de él, que empujó su poderosa espada a través de su espalda, atravesando su pulmón derecho y corazón

Y James, "el viejo" Vulturi, cayó muerto frente a los ojos de su nieta. La niña sintió miedo, dolor, tristeza y rabia, al escuchar una estridente risotada, escuchaba el llanto de su abuela, a la que habían tomado del cabello y azotado contra el armario, quedando enfrente de Tanya. Ella quería ayudarla, hacer algo para que no lastimaran a su abuelita.

Tanaka se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la mujer. Desenvainó su katana, y la hundió directo en el corazón de la señora, traspasando también la puerta de madera del armario, quedando a centímetros del rostro de Tanya.

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejías de la pequeña niña. Quería matar a esos hombres, quería vengar la muerte de sus abuelitos.

Cuando los hombre se fueron, Tanya salió del armario y vio a sus abuelos tendidos y sin vida en el suelo, con charcos de sangre a su alrededor. Lloró desconsoladamente, a los pocos minutos llegaron sus padres, que al parecer los habían alertado sobre el ataque. Encontraron a su hija arrodillada enfrente del cuerpo de su abuela, la tomaron y se la llevaron.

Juró venganza.

Para su desgracia o suerte, el jefe Tanaka era un pedófilo.

Cuando ella vio que tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de ese hombre, la tomó. Uno pensaría que sus padres detendrían a su hija en esa locura, pero no. Ellos mismos le enseñaron todo lo que tenía que hacer, ellos mismos entregaron a su hija a un joven para que "practicara". Incluso le enseñaron cómo usar armas, entre ellas, pistolas, navajas y espadas.

A los once años, ella vivía en la casa de Tanaka con el nombre de _O-Ren_, ya que este nunca había conocido el rostro de Tanya. El hombre vivía en una casa llena de lujos, pero con una pequeña particularidad, casi veinte niñas de entre 10 y 15 años, vagaban por la casa vistiendo minúsculos trajes, dejando ver sus cuerpos, entre ellas estaba Tanya, que hacía seis meses había llegado ahí.

Pero su venganza no tuvo lugar, hasta que ella cumplió los 12 años.

―Vamos, pequeña, córrete ―rugió Tanaka, que tenía a Tanya sobre él, sosteniendo su cadera y embistiéndola con fuerza. Tanya había aprendido a disfrutar del sexo con ese hombre, pero aún lo odiaba, odiaba lo que hacía con las otras niñas que se resistían a complacer sus deseos, pero el mero acto de tener sexo, le gustaba, y precisamente ese día, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Cuando los dos se corrieron, Tanaka se dejó caer exhausto sobre la cama, casi a punto de dormirse y esa fue la oportunidad de Tanya. Se paró de la cama y tomó la espada de Tanaka, la misma con la que había matado a sus abuelos, y se volvió a sentar en sus caderas.

Tanaka sonrió, pensando que _su niña preferida,_ quería más.

―Pequeña, estoy cansado ―dijo acariciando las piernas de Tanya―. Déjame dormir y seguimos.

―Claro que te dejaré dormir ―dijo con malicia―. Si quieres, duerme para siempre. ―Y como si de una estaca se tratase, clavó la espada en su pecho. Tanaka reaccionó al dolor lacerante que sintió, y vio en la cara de la pequeña tanta ira, que por un momento se asustó―. Mírame ―dijo ella con voz sombría―. ¿Sabes quién soy? ―preguntó, presionando más la espada―. ¿Sabes quién es la niña que acabará con tu miserable vida? ―volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa furibunda en su rostro―. ¿No encuentras conocidos mis ojos, mi nariz? ¿Ah? No sabes nada de las niñas inocentes que tienes aquí ―seguía diciendo Tanya. Tanaka estaba conmocionado, se fijó en las facciones de la niña y vio en unos instantes, el parecido que tenía a la pareja de ancianos que había asesinado.

―Vulturi ―logró pronunciar.

Tanya bufó y exclamó―: Exacto, viejo miserable. ―Y sacó la espada del pecho de Tanaka, que murió en segundos por la hemorragia.

Tanya salió aún con la espada en mano. En silencio, se fue a su cuarto, se bañó y se cambió.

Salió de ese lugar, donde aún no se habían dado cuenta que su jefe estaba muerto y regresó a Italia, donde sus padres muy orgullosos de su hija, la recibieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A los 24, tuvo un nuevo objetivo. Viviendo en Seattle, conoció a la familia Masen. Edward Masen, era el hombre con el que siempre había soñado y tenía la vida que ella había querido, pero que nunca lograría tener.

Y como a la mocosa le enseñaron que ella podía tener todo lo que quisiera sin importar lo que estuviera por medio, incluso vidas, planeó destrozar a la feliz familia, incluso sabiendo que la señora Masen esperaba a sus primeras hijas.

Armó su plan.

Lo ejecutó.

Pero pasó algo que ella no buscaba y pronto sería su pesadilla.

Edward, lo único que sintió por ella fue lástima.

Isabella fue convertida en una criatura sobrenatural, que podría llegar a ser la más despiadada y cruel existente.

* * *

(1) La katana, se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso.

* * *

Si probablemente estas pensando ¿_Espere tanto tiempo para esto? _pero esque me dio un ataque de inspiracion un dia viendo una pelicula (Kill Bill) y ah nose me dio por escribir pero despues con los trabajos del cole y mis proximos examenes me fue imposible terminarlo, perooo uhh estoy aqui! con inspiracion para escribir...

Dejen sus comentarios que son lo que me hacen feliz :B

En mi pag de facebook estare subiendo adelantos y fotos para los capis y tambien la fecha de mi proximas actualizaciones. Porfa visitenlo *Carita de perrito hambiendo bajo un huracan*


End file.
